Solo nostros
by Ariyass
Summary: Kaneki ha regresado a Anteiku y ha fortalecido sus lazos con Touka, al igual que Ayato. Pero una decisión erronea les enseñara -a ambos-a convertirse en padres antes de lo esperado.(KanekixTouka) (CAP 9 UP!)
1. Día a Día

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

**Nota de la autora: **Para superar mi depresión con Hide (¡HIDE!) decidí crear otro fic, donde haya mucho cariño, amor, comedia, familia (?, etc. Espero les agrade. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**1**

**I**

Si había algo que Kaneki disfrutaba era de la compañía de Touka. A pesar de que ella le golpeaba con frecuencia-demasiada frecuencia-disfrutaba de su presencia porque de cierto modo encontraban un tema del cual hablar, desde cosas sin sentido-como golpes a su persona- y momentos en los que ambos necesitaban apoyo.

Touka tenía la costumbre de dar consejos de forma brusca y brutal, sin molestarse mucho en cómo se sentía él, pero sabía que era su mejor modo de apoyarle. Además, no podía evitar verla con ternura cada vez que se sonrojaba y desviaba su mirada vidriosa. Eran pequeños detalles que lo hacían sentirse amado y querido a su lado. Desde que había acabado la guerra –temporal-del CCG, todo había vuelto a lo normal, por ciertos detalles. Como que había vuelto a la universidad, lo cual no le molestaba o que había vuelto a trabajar en Anteiku. Pero había algo que si le molestaba, algo que hacía que su vena se saltara, que últimamente era una espina en el trasero, un dolor de cabeza, un…un…un…

-Oye, parchecito, ¿Qué estás pensando?

Lo dicho, era lo peor. Miro con indiferencia al peli-azul, el cual llevaba el cabello atado en una pequeña coleta-por su cabello largo-y el uniforme del café. Kaneki le envió una mirada gélida en señal de advertencia. Sin embargo, sus miradas frías y sus rostros neutrales nunca asustaban a Ayato, pero si le declaraban el límite que estaba propasando y eso era suficiente para frenarlo. Pero esta vez, Kaneki solo suspiro y continuo limpiando el vaso con el pañuelo que estaba usando.

-Nada en específico.-aclaro tranquilamente

-Si no es nada en específico entonces mueve el trasero, ya pronto abrimos-contestó el otro.

-Ya habríamos abierto si te hubieses levantado temprano.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, maldito?-amenazó Ayato, mirándolo fijamente.

-Que eres un impuntual y holgazán-contestó el otro sin mirarle ni prestarle atención.

-¡Vuelve a repetir eso, maldito tuerto!

-T-Tuerto…-murmuro el peliblanco con una voz ensombrecida, dando a demostrar su gran molestia por ese apodo.

-¡Oigan, ustedes dos!

Y en ese momento, el verdugo de ambos apareció en la puerta principal que daba a las escaleras del resto del edificio de Anteiku. Touka usaba su uniforme y su bolso para la escuela a su lado, los miraba a ambos con total indiferencia, con su cabello tapando su ojo derecho.

-Dejen de pelear, parecen niños estúpidos.

Ambos, tanto Ayato como Kaneki dijeron un _"Tu hermano empezó"_ y un _"Tu novio empezó"_ respectivamente, mirándola a ella como si fuera la madre que fuese a elegir entre ambos y regañar al contrario. Ella les envió a ambos una mirada macabra, dándoles a entender que si no se calmaban, comenzaría a cortar cabezas. Ambos giraron sus rostros, sin poder mantener su mirada contra Touka. De ese mismo modo, Yoshimura salió de la misma puerta, con ese rostro tan pacífico y risueño de siempre.

-Touka-chan, ¿Te vas ya a la escuela?

-Sí, hoy saldré más temprano de lo normal-admitió la otra cambiando su semblante con su jefe.

Kaneki no pudo evitar levantar el rostro con alegría, como si moviera la colita de un perro abandonado y triste, prestando toda la atención en Touka. Sintió la pesada y amenazante mirada de Ayato sobre de él, pero poco le importaba a estas alturas.

-Entonces, ¿Te parece si te voy a traer?-le pregunto dirigiéndose a Touka.

-Idiota, tienes trabajo que hacer aquí-Ayato le arrojo un trapo sucio al rostro. Kaneki solo lo observo, imaginando una forma de hacerle contar mil menos siete.

-Por mi está bien. Saldré a eso de las 6. Nos vemos-se despidió con la mano, con la voz del Jefe deseándole un buen día.

Kaneki sonrió en forma de victoria, pero sin mirar a Ayato, aunque esté no tardo en descubrirle. El problema de Kaneki no era que Ayato estuviera en Anteiku ni que se hubiese reconciliado con su hermana-ni mucho menos-. El problema era que desde que Ayato no había podido tener contacto físico con Touka. NI UNA SOLA VEZ.

Era porque siempre interrumpía en el momento inoportuno. Además, incluso él era un hombre y necesitaba complacerse, y sabía que Touka también. Su abstinencia ya iba para al menos tres meses. Tres malditos meses en los que solo pudo darle unos abrazos y un par de besos superficiales a Touka sin que su hermana les jodiera a ambos. Sinceramente ya se estaba hartando de eso, por eso decidió que si Ayato le hacía la vida imposible, él también lo haría. Yoshimura los vio a ambos, pero luego detuvo su mirada con una sonrisa tranquila en Ayato.

-Ayato, deberías ser menos protector con tu hermana. Ella ya no es una niña-dijo el hombre con su voz tan ronca.

-¿Q-Que estás diciendo?

-Que nos dejes tener sexo en paz-agrego Kaneki con calma.

-Púdrete, tuerto.

-Sí, lo mismo para ti.

.

.

.

Como siempre, fue Hide quien inicio la conversación hablando con gran entusiasmo sobre sus vivencias del día a día o quejándose con fuerza sobre lo mal que le había ido, pero sin perder su toque infantil. Hide era esa clase de persona que te llena de alegría y te ponen de buen humor, justo lo que Kaneki necesitaba. A pesar de que había regresado a su vida rutinaria, su actitud se había vuelto un poco más fría que antes, lo que no facilitaba sus relaciones anteriores, pero agradecía que Hide hiciera un esfuerzo por hacerle volver como antes. Quizás no lo expresaba en voz y voto-como ahora-pero sabía que Hide era su mejor amigo, nada podía cambiar eso. Además, había conseguido abrirse para él, contándole de igual modo sus pesares y su nueva rutina en Anteiku.

-Es dura tu situación, Kaneki-hablo de nuevo aquella voz llena de vida, con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Su expresión hasta el momento era seria, por escuchar los problemas de su amigo peliblanco, pero de pronto cambio a una llena de picardía-No me digas que, el virgen y santo Kaneki está desesperado por tener un poco de sex—

-N-No hace falta que lo digas, idiota-le reprendió el otro antes de que completara la frase. Dio un suspiro pesado- No es solo eso, ¿sabes? Pero es molesto no poder si quiera verla sin que su hermano este torturándome con la mirada

-Es cierto. ¿Por qué dices que se fue?

-Se unió a la militarizada cuando era joven, además él y su hermana no concordaban en sus ideales y objetivos, así que decidió marcharse.

-Oh, pero ¿Por qué volvió?

-Quién sabe. Probablemente se arrepintió de dejar a su hermana sola y regreso a trabajar al café por ella…

Por supuesto que nada de lo que decía era real, bueno la mayor parte. Kaneki había tenido que decir esa mentira improvisada cuando Hide llego al café y descubrió un gran parecido entre Touka y Ayato. Además, era verdad una parte. Ayato había vuelto al café por que se arrepintió de haber dejado a Touka, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sus acciones hablaban como si fueran una disculpa. Él no le impidió hacerlo, después de todo, lo único que quería era la felicidad de Touka. Aunque a estas alturas se estaba arrepintiendo de ello.

-Bueno, quizás el que su hermano se haya ido dejando a su hermana de pequeña y luego regresar y verlo con un novio…Es decir… Auch…-Hide hizo una mueca de dolor fingido.

-¿"Auch"?-pregunto de regreso Kaneki enarcando una ceja confundido.

-Si…Veras, si yo fuera él, no sé, me sentiría fuera de lugar luego de tantos años. Además, podría sentir que alguien más se seta robando el cariño de mi hermana-sonrió-Quizás deberías hablar con él y aclararle las cosas.

Kaneki se lo pensó unos momentos, meditando lo recién dicho, mirando al frente.

-Puede ser. Pero, en cualquier caso, él y yo no hemos tenido buenos encuentros…

-¿Buenos encue-? ¿¡EH?!-grito exaltando, tomando a Kaneki de los hombros, agitándolo alborotadamente, y con voz chillona grito-¡No me digas que tú y su hermano han peleado!

Kaneki no contesto porque no podía negarlo-y porque Hide no le dejaba hablar ni moverse con libertad-. Pero en verdad se pensó en eso de hablar con Ayato. Por mucho que se hubiese distanciado de Touka y Anteiku, él era su hermano y no lo estaba respetando como tal.

En parte era su culpa.

.

.

.

Caminaban juntos, conversando amenamente, Kaneki cargaba el bolso de Touka, mientras estaban sujetos de sus manos. A pesar de que el aura se viera sumamente empalagosa y cursi, para ellos era de lo más normal y natural, porque sobre todo no eran románticos. Ni siquiera Kaneki-aunque tenía sus lapsus-. Era una relación explosiva, tomando en cuenta sus actitudes tan diferentes. Pero tampoco les importaba.

-Sabes-comenzó él-Tengo pensado hablar con Ayato.

Ella lo miro atenta, intentando descifrar algo en su neutral rostro, pero Kaneki no le devolvió la mirada. Se mantuvo un silencio, donde sus pasos eran lo único que escuchaban en esa noche tranquila. Después ella giro su rostro a un lado, también evitándole.

-¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?

Kaneki esta vez, fue quien la miro.

-Porque es tu hermano, Touka-chan-esta vez, logro sacar una apenas visible sonrisa agradable-Y la verdad, no me gustaría tener problemas con la familia de _mi _señora-

Touka lo miro, abriendo intensamente mis ojos, con el iris haciéndose pequeño, mientras un traicionero sonrojo aparecía en su rostro. Pero de inmediato bajo la mirada, al notarse completamente expuesta ante el gran Kaneki Ken.

-I-Imbécil…

El solo se limitó a girarle un poco del hombro, deteniéndole el paso y haciéndole que se miraran frente a frente. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, intensamente, con una chispa extraña y poco particular. Kaneki dejo en el suelo la mochila de Touka y de modo sutil tomo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos, disfrutando el contacto suave bajo sus yemas. Se inclinó un poco debido a la diferencia de altura, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Pero ella no se negó y recibió aquel contacto labio a labio con el de él. No fue un beso profundo, pero tampoco superficial. Kaneki se encargó de saborear sus labios con los suyos, disfrutando de las corrientes eléctricas que atravesaban cada vez que se unían de eso modo tan íntimo y precioso.

Ambos se separaron, Touka con un enorme sonrojo y Kaneki con ligero rubor, sonriéndole tiernamente a Touka. Está solo desvió la mirada.

-Estúpido Kaneki, no empieces algo que no puedas terminar…

Kaneki sonrió y dio una muy ligera risita.

-Podría terminarlo, pero sería en el fondo del callejón y dudo que apruebes eso, Touka-chan.

Ella le miro molesta pero sonrojada a la vez.

-Idiota-gruño y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con Kaneki alcanzándola con su mochila, abrazándola con un brazo-Vamos, tienes que llegar a hablar con mi hermano.

-Touché

.

.

* * *

**Nota final: **Bien yo solo quería un fic donde no hubiera tantas malditas muertes y donde Touka y Ayato se reconciliaran. Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Editado el 15/Abril/2016**

* * *

**Atte. Ari**


	2. Primera decisión

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Vocabulario poco moderado, leer bajo discreción.**_

**Nota de la autora: **Creo que el fic tuvo buen recibimiento, así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Y SI, SI habrá Lemon, probablemente el próximo capítulo. Ya veremos :D. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**I**

-¿Cuándo será tu graduación?

Touka lo pensó brevemente, como recordándolo.

-Sera en dos semanas. Los exámenes finales ya concluyeron, así que por eso ya casi las clases son muy escazas-

-Ya veo

Y se sumieron en un largo silencio. Pero esa clase silencios no eran incómodos para ellos, eran relajantes, como envolverse en un aura tranquila y pacífica. Un aura donde el escenario eran las calles solitarias de la ciudad con el único alumbramiento de las luces de las carreteras, y el sonido no era más que el soplido susurrante del viento. A Touka nunca le había gustado hablar de su vida, porque quizás le hacía recordar hechos tristes. Kaneki lo tenía claro y siempre esperaba pacientemente a que Touka hablara, sin hacer preguntas, sin ningún indicio de la conversación, solo lo soltaba. Y, de igual modo, Kaneki se había convertido en un hombre de pocas palabras. Después de lo de que le paso con "Jasón", había aprendido a simplemente morderse la lengua y respetar los silencios de los demás. Y solo hablar cuando era necesario. A pesar de que la experiencia siempre le había resultado traumática, admitía que le había dado más de una enseñanza que más adelante le serviría.

Aunque tampoco era como si le agradeciera.

-Kaneki…

Fue entonces cuando el mencionado noto la presión que había ejercido en la mano que sostenía Touka, además de que su otra mano-que sostenía su bolso-también estaba empuñada. No era doloroso el agarre, pero claro que Touka lo percibió con total agudeza. Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, buscando algo en su mirada, a pesar de que Kaneki no recibió aquel contacto, estaba luchando por calmarse. Finalmente logro suavizar su agarre y dar un largo suspiro que rompió la tensión del momento. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa, con sus manos unidas, beso el dorso de la mano de Touka en modo de disculpa.

-Estoy bien-contesto él-Vamos

Ella solo asintió. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Kaneki solía tener esos lapsus de bloqueos en los que su mente viajaba a otro lugar e ignoraba todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor. Y aunque no lo demostrara, por supuesto que le preocupara, porque al final de cuentas, nunca supo lo que le habían hecho a Kaneki para su cambio de personalidad-e incluso física-fuera tan brutal en el corto tiempo que estuvo secuestrado. Pero tampoco tenía suficiente valor para preguntarle ni insistir en dicho tema. Siempre que trataba de inducirlo a hablar, él cambiaba la conversación cortante y de forma seria, como si el brillo de su vida se desvaneciera al mencionar el tema. Por el momento decidió callar, sabiendo que ese silencio no seria para siempre. ¿Verdad?

.

.

.

En cuanto llegaron a Anteiku, Ayato ya los esperaba en la puerta cerrada de este mismo, viéndolos fijamente. Poco le importaba a Kaneki-o a Touka-su extraña forma de demostrar amor por su hermana, porque realmente no entendía si era para llamar la atención o para joderlo a él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más ibas a tardarte, tuerto?

-Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

-¿Y eso mi que más me da?

Ayato se estaba poniendo más molesto. Y era porque Kaneki realmente también lo molestaba con frecuencia. Uno de sus modos era no insultarlo frente a su hermana y fingir ignorar sus comentarios y portase como el chico bueno, dejando a Ayato como el malo. Claro que Touka no siempre lo notaba y por esa misma razón, siempre terminaba salvando a _su idiota._

-Oye, Ayato imbécil, ya cierra la boca.

-Tch, ¿Tu también?

-Touka-chan-el jefe salió al reconocer más voces, con los brazos cruzados por detrás, mirándola encantadoramente.

-Oh, Jefe, estoy en casa-saludó la otra, con una suave sonrisa.

-Bienvenida. Estábamos esperando por ti-contesto de regreso, mirándolos a ambos. Después miro a Ayato y dijo-Eso es todo. Gracias por tu trabajo.-

-Bien, nos vamos-Ayato paso al lado de Kaneki, atinándole un manotazo en su brazo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Touka-chan-se despidió el peliblanco limitándose a hacer un contacto de manos, después se dirigió a Yoshimura-Hasta mañana, Jefe-

-Gracias por tu trabajo, vayan con cuidado.

Y sin más que decir, Kaneki salió caminando al lado de su adorado cuñado. Otro punto que a Kaneki le estaba molestando era que el Jefe Yoshimura decidió que por seguridad de ambos, Ayato y Kaneki se quedaran juntos. En un pequeño departamento, bajo el mismo techo, viéndose desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, solos…

Sí, Kaneki era el humano-ghoul más suerte del mundo.

.

.

.

-Bien, me voy a dormir

-Espera

Ayato frenó, tras escuchar esa simple palabra, pero con toda la seriedad del mundo. A pesar de todos los pleitos y problemas que hubiesen enfrentado entre ellos, habían aprendido a comprender con exactitud sus tonos de voces, sus gestos. Y Ayato identifico con completa claridad ese tono de voz tan frio pero al mismo tiempo tan cercano. Giro su cuerpo, encontrándose con el rostro neutral de Kaneki Ken, sin ningún toque de broma, de emoción, como un simple muñeco de trapo. Espero pacientemente a que el peliblanco reaccionara para hablar.

-Hablemos

Y así fue, como se sentaron en esa pequeña mesa que tenían en su cocina, con una taza de café frente a ellos. Se miraron por largo rato, como si quisieran descifrar algo en la mirada del otro. Kaneki no hablaba porque tuviera miedo, si no porque el momento indicado siempre aparecía, además quería decir lo adecuado, justo de lo que trataba la situación. Finalmente lo encaró.

-Es sobre Touka, pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Otro silencio intenso se creó en el ambiente. Kaneki bajo la mirada por un momento.

-En realidad, yo no sé lo que pienses de mí. Es decir, a pesar de lo mucho que puedas odiarme, ni siquiera sé porqué-hizo una breve pausa-No sé qué creas que pretendo, en especial con ella, pero la verdad es que no quiero aprovecharme de ella.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí-exclamo mirándolo.

-¿Ósea que me estás diciendo que no tienes malas intenciones con ella pero aprovechas cada día para acostarte con ella? Qué lindo-Ayato dejo ver una sonrisa burlona, pero sus ojos se mantenían completamente serios.

-No, yo nunca dije eso…

-Eres demasiado imbécil si crees que me creo tus fanfarronerías de niño bueno. Quizás cuando eras un niño estúpido y virgen pudiera creerlo, pero ahora eres como un maldito tornado impredecible. No se sabe lo que destruirás o cuando lo harás.

Silencio. La verdad es que no se esperaba esa reacción tan agresiva de Ayato, incluso pensó que podría llegar a ser comprensivo y entender sus razones, pero no era así. Sonrió con tristeza para sus adentros, al darse cuenta de que –en cierto punto-aun era inmaduro e ingenuo, porque aun creía en la bondad de las personas, incluso en la de Ayato, cuando no era así. Pero claro que le molesto, se enfado demasiado, porque, ¿Quién era su hermano par a juzgarle? ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué tu novio te dejara o que tu propio hermano te abandonara a tu suerte? Sin embargo, mantuvo todo su autocontrol lo máximo que pudo, recordando que lo que estaba haciendo, no era por Ayato, era por Touka, por su Touka.

-Te equivocas-soltó de repente, llamando la atención del otro de nuevo-No creas que por qué cambié mis ideales son diferentes. Puedo ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista e incluso puede que haya cambiado de opinión, pero a lo que es claro mi objetivo, nunca permitiría que alguien a quien amara saliera lastimado-hizo una pausa, alzo la vista y lo observo fijamente a los ojos- No busco a Touka solo para saciarme a mí mismo, de otro modo, hubiese buscado a cualquier chica que se cruzara en mi camino sin meterme demasiado con su vida. Es más, ¿No crees que si realmente soy tan cobarde no buscaría problemas con quienes me protegen? No me jodas.

Otra pausa. Otro silencio, en el que Ayato no dijo absolutamente nada, pero tampoco le quito la vista de encima.

-Realmente quiero estar con ella y quiero que ella este conmigo. Y por esta vez, me permitiré ser egoísta. Así que, no me interesa tu aprobación, hice esto por mero protocolo. No voy a alejarme de ella, incluso si a ti te desagrada. Si ella me elige, no tengo nada que tratar contigo directamente.

Silencio de nuevo. Kaneki no despego la mirada de Ayato ni viceversa. Ayato pudo notar una determinación que nunca había visto en Aogiri con Kaneki. Aunque sus ojos parecían impasibles y neutrales, parecía que un nuevo brillo se coló en su mirada, como un fuego que arrasaba con todo a su alrededor. Incluso a él se le hizo intimidante, claro que no lo exteriorizó. En cambió, cuando Kaneki hizo señal de retirarse, dio un largo y agotador suspiro.

-Enserio, eres una mierda demasiado habladora. Deberías ser un político o algo así, la gente se convencería fácilmente-se pasó una mano por su nuca, cansado-Haz lo que quieras. De igual forma, Touka me mataría si tratara de alejar a su maldita mascota.-se levanto del asiento y se dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-Ayato-kun-era una de las primeras veces que Kaneki se daba la libertad de llamarlo de ese modo, en ese tono agradable y con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. El mencionado se giro confundido-Gracias por haber regresado-

-¿Ah? ¿Me agradeces por impedir que pases tiempo con mi hermana?

-No, no es eso-continuo con una leve risita-La verdad es que Touka parece ser más feliz contigo aquí.

Ayato lo miro de forma amenazante, aun si no lo hubiese insultado.

-No conseguirás ganarme con halagos.

-Solo digo lo que veo. Además no trato de ganarte.

Y ahí regresaba toda la hostilidad donde el respeto quedaba de lado de nuevo, donde se insultaban mutuamente, donde se molestaban mutuamente y donde peleaban constantemente.

-Púdrete-y con ese buen deseo, se marcho a su habitación.

Kaneki sonrió con alegría, mientras miraba su reflejo en el color oscuro del café, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, decidido a acabárselo por su buen sabor. En cambio, Ayato se alejo rápidamente de la cocina, antes de que Kaneki notara un rubor traicionero en sus mejillas. Lo maldijo toda la noche por eso.

.

.

.

Un beso largo y arrebatador se llevo a cabo entre ambos labios, quienes se aferraron al cuerpo del otro. Kaneki sujetaba la cintura de Touka y Touka se sujetaba de sus antebrazos.

-Oigan, par de lujuriosos, al menos disimulen

Ambos miraron al joven que estaba a su derecha, con una mirada de pocos amigos, esta vez, dirigida a ambos. Touka se sonrojo al instante, mirándolo con completa furia.

-¡Tú…! ¿¡Desde hace cuanto que estas ahí, Ayato imbécil!?

-¡Desde que llegamos! ¡Pero estabas tan ocupada besando a tu tuerto que no te diste cuenta!

-T-Tuerto…-Kaneki cambió su semblante frio a uno de diversión-No me digas que estabas celoso y también quería besito…-al final hizo un diminutivo en su voz, dando un tono más dulce.

Un enorme rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos Kirishima enormemente, mirando a Kaneki con horrible amenaza, pero incapaces de negarlo.

-Ya veo-continuó Kaneki tranquilo, mirando a Ayato seriamente-Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo darte besito también.

-¿¡QUE?!

-¿Lo quieres de lengua o de piquito?

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS DICES, MALDITO DEGENERADO?!

Touka miro a ambos hombres-que en realidad parecían niños-discutir con insultos y quejas. Se limito a sonreír con una leve risita, satisfaciéndose a sí misma con esa escena. Sonrió feliz, alegre.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nota final: **Bitácora: Día ocho. Aun no supero la muerte de Hide. Me recomendaron Angel Beats para curar mi depresión. Fue una trampa, repito, una trampa. Nunca ver Angel Beats cuando estés triste. NUNCA.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

**Atte. Ari**


	3. Segunda decision

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Lenguaje explicito. LEMON (Oh, yeah) **_

**Nota de la autora: **Hola….*le lanzan tomates* Si ya se, ni siquiera es el día en que prometí actualizar, de verdad lo siento u.U Pero he tenido una semana estresante. Prometo que mañana actualizo "Nuestro Relato" c: Les dejo el capitulo, gócenlo e.e Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**I**

Los enormes aplausos acompañados de grandes gritos de emoción llenaron aquel concurrido gimnasio. Había gente sonriendo, gente llorando, gritando, corriendo, saltando, abrazándose, todo tipo de contacto físico entre sí, era el favorito de Ayato. Todo Anteiku estaba en uno de los lugares ofrecidos para familiares de los graduados. Aplaudieron con alegría, al ver que finalmente, Touka se había graduado de la preparatoria y había pasado a su siguiente etapa escolar. Hinami estaba en medio de Kaneki y Ayato-el cual miraba con molestia todo lo que se moviera-, mientras el jefe Yoshimura y los demás se levantaron listos para recibir a su graduada.

Touka apareció, con una bella sonrisa en los labios, dando a conocer abiertamente su emoción. A su lado, su amiga Yoriko caminaba con ella. Finalmente llegaron a sus pies.

-Touka-chan-comenzó el jefe, mirándola con alegría-Felicidades. Ya eres parte de la sociedad

-Gracias jefe-contestó Touka, después miro a su amiga la puso a su lado-Ella es mi amiga Yoriko. Yoriko, ellos son mi familia de Anteiku.

-Yoriko-chan, felicidades-el jefe agregó-Gracias por cuidar de Touka-chan.

La contraria se sonrojo, pero con una enorme sonrisa dijo.

-Si, a ustedes igual.

Sin embargo, su mirada confundida paso de Kaneki a Ayato, preguntándose quién era ese joven que –por cierto-se parecía mucho a Touka. De inmediato la mayor de los Kirishima lo entendió y los presento.

-Yoriko, él es mi hermano menor: Ayato. Ya te había hablado de él.

-Oh, sí. Es un placer-dijo la joven con una ligera reverencia hacia su hermano.

El otro solo chisto la lengua. Kaneki lo miro molesto y luego se dedico a pisarle el pie con fuerza, mirando con una sonrisa a Yoriko.

-Lo siento, está nervioso

-Y-Ya veo…

-One-chan-la dulce voz de Hinami llamo la atención de todos, en especial de la graduada. Hinami sostenía una cajita forrada con papel azul marino y un moño negro adornándolo, extendiéndoselo animosamente-Felicidades. Todos cooperaron para dártelo.

Touka tomo la cajita y deshizo con cuidado el arreglo, hasta sacar por fin su regalo. Un bello collar de plata con un dije de un conejito y una zanahoria pequeña –con colores plateados-adornaban la bella cadena. Ella lo miro feliz.

-Gracias a todos-agradeció ella dando una reverencia, mientras todos la miraban con completo orgullo.

Los padres de Yoriko llegaron a su lado y de igual modo fueron presentados, mientras Ayato y Kaneki miraron alegría-aunque Ayato no lo admitiera-como Touka estaba cumpliendo sus sueños.

Kaneki dirigió su vista hacia la salida y de regreso a Touka, para después, mirar a Ayato a su lado. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, guardando silencio, pasando la mirada con astucia alrededor suyo. Hasta que finalmente encontró su carnada.

Frunció el entrecejo levemente y dio un pequeño gruñido, pero suficientemente alto como para que Ayato le escuchara. Esté le miro interrogante.

-¿Qué te pica el culo?

Kaneki tenía su mirada fija en cierto chico a la lejanía, quién –como otros alumnos-estaba graduándose y celebrando con su familia. Ayato le siguió con la mirada.

-Ese tipo la ha estado molestado toda la semana-murmuró.

Ayato clavo su mirada fija en aquel chico, viendo la forma en que era abrazado por cientos de muchachos, que seguramente serian sus compañeros de clase. Enarco una ceja.

-¿A Touka?

Kaneki asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo mierdas sabes eso?

-¿No lo notaste? No ha parado de mirarla desde el inicio de la ceremonia…

Ayato siguió mirando a aquel joven, sin intenciones de hacer alguna acción. Fue entonces, cuando Kaneki decidió pasar a la fase dos de su plan.

-Creo que, incluso, salió con Yoriko un tiempo…

-¿La amiga de Touka?

-…Y no salió nada bien…-continuó-Creo que coló unas fotos desagradables de ella en internet…

Fue cuando Ayato reacciono. Lo vio cerrar los puños con dureza y alejarse a grandes zancadas, apenas murmurando un "ahora regreso" por lo bajo, en dirección al joven. Kaneki sonrió triunfante, sintiéndose mal por el joven un instante, pero ya vería como pagárselo después. Con algo de rapidez se dirigió a Touka quien se despedía de sus demás compañeros de clase. Estaba de espalda, así que no le resulto un problema, llegar y tomarla entre sus brazos, cargándola sobre su hombro como si fuese un costal.

-¡O-Oye, Kaneki!-grito ella sonrojándose al instante-¿¡Que estás haciendo?!

-Nos vamos-contestó cortante, caminando a paso rápida hacia la salida, con la mirada en Ayato-quien tenía amenazado al joven de la solapa de su camisa-.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero…!

-Chsss…Guarda silencio…-fue lo único que declaro antes de salir del gimnasio y perderse entre la multitud.

Kaneki pensó, que Ayato tardaría de dos a tres minutos en darse cuenta de su huida, así que apresuro el paso, ya con el aviso al jefe y a los demás de Anteiku-que no interfirieron en su plan-de que estaría fuera toda la tarde y probablemente la noche. No se arrepentía de nada.

.

.

.

El tren avanzaba a una velocidad moderada. Kaneki observaba los alrededores con calma, notando apenas unos cuantos pasajeros en dicho tren, quien llevaba a un destino algo lejano. Touka estaba a su lado, admirando el paisaje desde la ventana, quien no había dicho nada.

-Estos es secuestro, ¿sabes?

Kaneki asintió con calma, sin tomarle gran importancia a sus palabras.

-Ayato te matara, ¿sabes?

De nuevo otro ligero asentimiento y Kaneki se entretuvo con la luz del sol rojo alumbrando su alrededor.

-Maldito imbécil, ¿al menos me estas escuchando?

Kaneki la miro por largos segundos, donde ambos se retaron con la mirada, con profunda firmeza. Hasta que Kaneki saco le lengua burlonamente.

-¡Idiota!-insulto ella con un ligero rubor.

Kaneki sonrió.

-La verdad, es que solo me importa estar contigo un rato. He estado solo mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

Y con esa breve confesión, Kaneki la abrazo con suavidad. Touka murmuro un "idiota", pero no se quito del agarre, solo desvió su rostro y Ken pudo jurar que estaba sonrojada.

Él solo se limito a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-Touka…-susurró él cerca de su oído.

Touka se estremeció por el tono en que Kaneki había susurrado, con su aliento cálido golpeándole cerca de su cuello, dándole un tic particularmente conocido durante los encuentros íntimos.

Y con otro ligero movimiento, Kaneki volvió a susurrar.

-…Tengo ganas…

-¡Pervertido!

.

.

.

-¡Hijo de puta, hijo de puta, hijo de mil putas!

Hinami sintió como Irimi-san le tapaba los oídos, impidiéndole escuchar más _palabras malas _de parte del nuevo integrante de Anteiku. Se encontraban en el café, donde todos seguían con su rutina y eso había alterado y desquiciado a Ayato, pensando que debería estar buscando a Touka y al cabron de Kaneki-como él le llamaba-.

-Cálmate ya, Ayato-kun-Irimi-san le lanzo una mirada severa, intentando calmar al joven, quien parecía haber perdido el control.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme, sabiendo que el cabron de Kaneki esta…!?

-…Esta cuidando de tu hermana como nadie lo ha hecho. Él nunca dañaría a Touka-chan-completo Koma-san, con calma, barriendo el resto del local.

-¿¡Que acaso no ven que ese maldito maricon hijo de…!?

-¡Ayato-kun!-el grito de Irimi fue suficiente para calmarlo, pues había sonado grave, que solo indicaba una cosa: estaba molesta.

Irimi dejo a Hinami, quien se había mantenido algo distante de la conversación, algo cohibida por la situación tan tensa que había generado Ayato. El sonido de los tacones de Irimi se aproximaron a Ayato y lo miraron cara a cara, mirándolo con advertencia.

-Sera mejor que te comportes. Debes entender que Kaneki no haría algo que Touka no quisiera hacer, ella ya es mayor, así que aprende a dejarla ir

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Eso es…!

-¡Y solo estas asustando a Hinami!

Fue cuando los gritos de Ayato cesaron y dirigió su mirada fría hasta aquella pequeña figurita, que se había ocultado tras la puerta al ver la situación empeorar. Y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Hinami dio un salto de pánico y cerró la puerta, huyendo del café. Todo se volvió en un ambiente pesado, donde miraban fijamente a Ayato en forma de desaprobación. El otro solo pudo gruñir con molestia y salir del café del mismo modo, dando un portazo, dando fin a la conversación.

.

.

.

Touka acarició ese suave pelaje, disfrutando del contacto con sus manos, viendo como aquella cosita se movía de vez en cuando quizás por los nervios. Kaneki estaba a su lado, mirando algunos otros animalitos de granja.

-¿Y?-preguntó él acercándose.

Touka lo miro por un momento, pero luego regreso su vista a aquel pequeño conejito que olía la piel de su pierna desnuda.

-Nada mal-contestó ella con calma-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Hide ha viajado más que yo-explico el otro, tomando asiento en esa banca a su lado-Le pregunte de algún lugar donde hubiera conejos y me contestó lo obvio…

-No eran necesarios los conejos…

-¿Entonces te arrepientes?

Touka no contestó, solo bajo la mirada y continuo admirando a aquella bola de pelos con pelaje marrón y ojitos negros. A su alrededor-en sus pies-habían otros seis más, que variaban de colores negro, manchados y blancos. Kaneki alzo uno blanco con sus dedos de su pellejo, con cuidado, observando aquellos ojos rojos, mientras el animal se retorcía por el contacto.

-Oye, trátalo bien

Kaneki se encogió de hombros, tomándolo esta vez con más cuidado, todavía admirando el tono gris que se había creado en las puntas de sus orejitas largas. Kaneki se volteó a verla de nuevo.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a ver a los demás animales?

Touka miro a su alrededor.

-Me preocupa más donde vamos a quedarnos

-Rente una pequeña cabaña cerca de la carretera…

-Oh-exclamo ella aun sin mirarlo-Pensaste en todo, ¿verdad?

-Sí-Ken la miro-Incluso elegí un lugar donde no se escuchan tus gritos, Touka-chan.

Touka se levanto, dejando caer suavemente al conejo que tenía entre brazos, como si surgiera algo peor que su transformación ghoul, dejando ver un aura negra y amenazante. Y ahí fue, cuando Kaneki-e incluso los animales-decidieron correr.

-¡MALDITO IMBECIL!

.

.

.

Hinami había decidido leer el libro que Kaneki le había obsequiado en la tranquilidad del parque, sentada en el pasto, recargada contra un tronco grueso de un árbol. Le había asustado la actitud tan agresiva y temible de Ayato, el hermano de Touka. Cuando lo conoció no le vio absoluto parecido a Touka. Ella era atenta y muy dulce con Hinami, pero su hermano parecía todo lo contrario. La verdad nunca había cruzado palabra con él, debido a su imponente presencia y a su lengua afilada. Lo que más le había molestado, fue ver que insultaba y hablaba mal de Kaneki, al que consideraba su hermano. Ella estaba segura de que Kaneki nunca le haría daño a nadie de su familia y le molestaba que Ayato lo tratara mal, pero tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a él y rebatirle su actitud.

La pequeña escucho unos pasos, seguidos de una sombra que se poso sobre de ella y su libro, impidiéndole levemente leer bien. Alzo la vista, dando un brinquito del susto y por mero instinto, cerró el libro de golpe, apretándolo contra su pecho, tensándose al instante. Justo frente a ella, estaba nada más y nada menos que Ayato Kirishima, quien la miraba de igual modo. Impasible, frio, incluso con intimidación. La pequeño no se movió, sintiendo como su garganta se secaba del miedo al verse sola en esa situación.

Sin embargo, Ayato extendió su brazo, haciendo que la pequeña temblara. Pero lo que se encontró no fue otra cosa que una pequeña paletita de caramelo de diversos colores, que estaba ahora frente a su rostro. Dudo si debía tomarla o no, por lo que no se movió.

-Tómalo

La pequeña dio otro pequeño salto, y con lentitud acerco su mano hasta aquel pequeño dulce que le era ofrecido. Lo tomo con cuidado, para luego admirarlo con detenimiento, cerca de ella. Hecho esto, Ayato se sentó de golpe a su lado, acostándose en el pasto, poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. Ella lo miro algo incomoda por aquella extraña situación.

-No vuelvas a salir así-comenzó Ayato-Solo harás que se preocupen por ti.

Aunque el tono de voz de Ayato no variaba mucho, Hinami pudo identificar un deje más dulce, tierno, incluso calmado, muy diferente a su timbre de voz de antes, donde casi desgarraba su garganta para gritar insultos. Ella lo miro atentamente, viéndole cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la brisa fresca, para luego mirar su paleta. Sonrió tímidamente, recobrando un poco el ambiente pacífico perdido.

Ahora, estaba segura, le tenía menos miedo a Ayato.

.

.

.

Kaneki encendió la luz del apagador, dando completo acceso a la cabaña, al menos la parte del comedor y la pequeña sala con muebles rústicos, adornados con una bella chimenea apagada. Touka y Kaneki dejaron sus cosas sobre los mencionados muebles con calma. Al ser un lugar cerca de la carretera, la comunicación no era tan difícil de conseguir como normalmente es en los lugares alejados, en medio del bosque.

-¿Dónde está el cuarto?

-Al fondo-contestó Kaneki dirigiéndose a la cocina-Voy a preparar café, ¿Quieres…?

-Sí-contesto ella, para luego dirigirse a la habitación y encender la luz- Ahora entiendo porque Irimi-san llenaba mi mochila de ropa-comentó ella desde la habitación.

-Sí-sonrío-Le pedir que me ayudara a sacarte de allí. Me dijo que tranquilizaría a Ayato en lo pudiera…

Touka saco su ropa y comenzó a cambiarse, poniéndose otra más cómoda, sin dejar de escuchar a Kaneki.

-Tampoco es como si fuera a matarnos…

-A ti no, pero tengo mis dudas de mi integridad-bromeó el otro, comenzando a calentar el agua.

-Sabe que lo matare si te toca.-y fue cuando Touka se mordió los labios y coloco ambas palmas en su boca, como si con eso pudiera evitar que más palabras salieran.

Intento calmarse, escuchando el silencio como respuesta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo temblar levemente. Se asomo-ya con sus shorts de dormir y su camisa gris ligera-por la puerta, encontrándose con Kaneki hincado en la alfombra de la sala, intentando encender la chimenea. Dirigió su vista de regreso a la ventana, donde las cortinas abiertas dejaban ver el panorama del bosque y el sol ocultándose tras sus ramas verdosas.

Recordaba que todos sus encuentros íntimos con Kaneki siempre fueron casuales. Nunca hubo un momento en que lo hicieran de forma premeditada y tampoco alejados de su familia. Por un momento, el miedo empezó a llenarla, no por Kaneki, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él jamás le lastimaría, pero era un pánico extraño que le impulsaba a retroceder de golpe y volver a Anteiku. Apretó sus manos en un puño contra su pecho, como si con eso intentara calmarse.

-Touka…

-¡Ah!

Ella dio un salto de susto y se volteó con violencia, encontrándose con la mano estirada de Kaneki-que había tratado de tocarle el hombro-y un rostro de confusión de su parte. Ella se puso aun más tensa.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella no contestó, seguía inmóvil, incapaz de pronunciar algo. De todas formas, no tenia gran cosa que decir, excepto que se sentía temerosa de tener relaciones con él, algo realmente patético. Pero llego lo que no esperaba. Kaneki la miro largamente, con profundidad, como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Kaneki suspiro y se acerco a ella. Touka intento alejarse instintivamente, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, cuando los fuertes brazos de Kaneki la envolvieron en un abrazo protector. Seguía tensa, pero a pesar de eso, ese abrazo no le atemorizaba, le hacía sentir cálida, amada.

-Sabes, no te traje aquí solo para hacer _eso_ contigo-hablo él con esa voz suave tan suya-La verdad, es que estar sin tu presencia…me hace sentir triste

Touka se tenso de nuevo, pero esta vez con el corazón palpitándole de forma diferente.

-…Estar así contigo, es suficiente…

Touka sintió la presión de unos labios sobre su frente, dejando que Kaneki depositara un beso con delicadeza. Él se separo, mirándola a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla y luego soltándola con lentitud.

-Vamos, el café ya casi esta.-exclamo él, calmado, girando a sus costados-Por cierto, el señor que me rento esta cabaña dijo que hay un bello lago cerca, ¿Quieres ir mañana?

Touka no contesto, seguía viéndole actuar de manera tranquila, impasible, como si no le importara el hecho de que Touka no le complaciera en la cama. Un nuevo sentimiento se albergo en su corazón y le hizo tomar una decisión algo precipitada.

-Ken

Kaneki se sorprendió bastante al escuchar a Touka llamarle por su nombre. Pero se impacto aun más, cuando fue girado con brusquedad-tomando en cuenta que él era el de mayor fuerza y tamaño- y de ese mismo modo unos labios se unieron con los suyos.

Ni siquiera se movió o hizo acción alguna con sus brazos o labios, simplemente su estado era completamente helado. No entendía con exactitud lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió como Touka mordía su labio inferior y abría paso su lengua por su boca, obligándolo a participar. Kaneki enredo sus brazos en la cintura de Touka y pronto respondió al contacto, volviéndose loco con el simple placer de tocar a Touka. Sin embargo, aun tenía sus dudas, por lo que alejo a Touka de sus labios, pero se rehusó a dejarla ir.

-¿Y eso que fue?-preguntó con la respiración agitada.

-No lo sé-contestó ella, dando otro largo beso, para luego susurrar contra sus labios-Eres un maldito. Me haces sentir nerviosa pero segura a la vez. Pareces divertirte al verme confundida…-enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kaneki-Creo que…Solo quiero…estar así…contigo…porque…Realmente te necesito…

Kaneki dio un jadeo mordaz, mientras una corriente eléctrica atravesaba su columna vertebral, dándole unos escalofríos placenteros.

-¿Sabes?-comento ella al ver que Kaneki no tomaba acción en el momento-Me he humillado mucho para decirte esto, así que más te vale hacerme tener un buen orgasmo si no quieres que te castre…

Kaneki, lejos de asustarse, simplemente sonrío de lado, cerrando los ojos, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban en círculos la cadera de Touka, disfrutando del contacto. Pero en un acto que Touka no esperaba, Kaneki la tomo de las piernas y la cargo en sus brazos, obligándola a enredar sus piernas en sus caderas del otro.

-Te hare tener más de uno…

Kaneki cerró la distancia entre sus rostros y beso sus labios con desesperación, ansiando ese encuentro desde hace mucho tiempo. Sintió como Touka jadeaba en su boca, mientras su lengua se hacía participe en sus bocas. Ambos comenzaron a jadear profundamente, completamente perdidos en el próximo placer que se darían y disfrutando de la anticipación de este mismo.

Kaneki camino con lentitud hasta la habitación, sin importarle el sonido del café hirviendo que se hacía cada vez más potente. Con algo de urgencia, Kaneki la depósito en la cama, posicionándose sobre de ella, intentando calmar su respiración. Por un momento dejo de acariciar su cuerpo, tenía que controlarse. No iba a negarlo, ver a Touka tan asustada hace un momento le había puesto nervioso y le había hecho titubear de sus acciones, por lo que ahora, no quería arriesgarse a lastimarla o incrementar el miedo. Se concentro en besar sus labios con todo lo que tenia contenido, intentando no volverse loco.

Pero, claro, Touka no estaba dispuesta a esperar ahora que estaba segura de lo que quería. Y lo que quería era que Kaneki la hiciera suya como si no hubiese un mañana. Por lo que, se separo de él momento, sentándose en la cama. Kaneki pensó que se había arrepentido, pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Touka dirigió sus manos a los bordes de su camisa gris y con algo de rapidez se la quito.

¿Lo más divertido? No tenía ningún tipo de sujetador debajo.

Kaneki por un momento sintió como el aliento se le iba, al momento en que las bellas montañas de Touka se dejaron ver al descubierto. Nunca espero una acción tan atrevida de su parte, pues, hasta el momento, solo lo habían hecho con la luz apagada, sin dar alguna vista agradable de sus cuerpos desnudos. Touka estaba sonrojada, con la respiración agitada, y de repente, un poco de pudor llego a ella, obligándole a tapar sus senos con sus brazos, algo avergonzada. Pero esa simple acción había sido suficiente para que Kaneki finalmente se dejara de toda inseguridad y temor y comenzara a realizar lo que había anhelado por semanas.

Con lentitud y morbo, saco la lengua y se acerco a ella, empezando a lamer su cuello. Touka se estremeció y gimió bajito, sintiendo la humedad lengua de Kaneki pasando de su cuello a sus clavículas, siguiendo el recorrido, pero al verse instruido por sus brazos, Kaneki estiro los brazos y con algo de esfuerzo quito las manos de Touka y las paso por su cuello, para que ella tuviera algo en que aferrarse. Regresó a su recorrido y lamio su escote, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. Una de sus manos se fue hasta una de las piernas de Touka, que acariciaba con lentitud, mientras su otra mano comenzaba a rozar la piel de Touka. Los nudillos de sus dedos comenzaron un recorrido desde su escote que fue bajando hasta su vientre, haciéndola estremecer. Touka no pudo hacer nada más que ocultar su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y hombro de Kaneki, aferrándose a su espalda, sonrojada y agitada. Kaneki dirigió sus labios al pecho izquierdo de Touka y con su lengua delineo la areola del pezón rosado que ella poseía. Lo hacía con tortuosa lentitud, mientras su otra mano seguía el recorrido por su vientre. Touka lanzo un largo jadeo en el oído de Kaneki, incitándolo a seguir, por lo que con calma, una de sus manos comenzó a jugar con el borde del elástico del short que Touka tenía puesto. Co la otra acariciaba su pierna y su glúteo, mientras ahora sus labios le regalaban varias succiones a sus pezones, haciéndola suspirar con fuerza.

Kaneki no permitió pasar mucho tiempo, pues metió su mano en el short y ropa interior incluida, tocando el sexo de Touka directamente. Ella arqueo la espalda, dándole aun más acceso a él en sus pechos y por supuesto que no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-…ah…Ken…

Su nombre. Adoraba la forma en que Touka pronunciaba su nombre de ese modo tan único, tan lujurioso, tan necesitado. Por lo que, le brindo la atención merecida y comenzó a masajear con sus dedos el sexo de Touka. Ella gimió de nuevo, reclamando más atención. Kaneki había abandonado sus pechos y ahora se dedicaba a succionar y besar su cuello, mientras de vez en cuando jadeaba por el temor de perder el control.

Kaneki trataba de asimilar la textura de su mano, abriéndose paso de a poco, jugando con los pliegues jugosos que parecían succionarle e incitarle a seguir con ese juego erótico. Touka libero otro gemido ronco, mientras él, decidía besar sus labios y devorarlos. Se dedico a succionar su lengua, mientras, decidía pasar a la siguiente etapa. Con sumo cuidado, y aun dándole mera atención a Touka, comenzó a introducir con lentitud un dedo dentro de los labios vaginales de su bella dama, separándose del beso, para ver sus diferentes reacciones. Ella tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y respiraba entre cortadamente. Era obvio que resultara doloroso, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevaban sin tener sexo, pero aun cuando quiso detenerse, Touka no se lo permitió y lo miro con amenaza. Entonces entendió que ella no siempre quería que él la tratara con delicadeza, quería experimentar con pasión, sentir la adrenalina del momento. Bastante contrario a su personalidad, pero si era lo que ella deseaba, estaba dispuesto a concederle ese deseo. Metió un poco más rápido su dedo medio, jugando con la textura de sus adentros, Touka se estremeció de placer.

-¡A-Ah! ¡Ken…!

Por un momento, Kaneki se vio a sí mismo penetrando a Touka, sintiendo esa misma textura que su dedo estaba experimentando. Y sin poder contenerse, jadeo, mientras insertaba otro dedo, ansiando el poder terminar con esa ardua tarea y poder darse el placer que se había estado conteniendo hace tiempo.

Touka abrió ligeramente los ojos nublados de lágrimas de placer, notando a Kaneki dedicado a su trabajo, notando, que había abierto más las piernas, pero su short seguía ahí, estorbando. Noto como el sudor no solo la cubría a ella, Kaneki tenía su cabello pegado a su frente debido a ello, le notaba apretar los labios y jadear con morbo de vez en cuando. Pero se vio en la necesidad de cerrar los ojos de nuevo debido a que Kaneki había apenas rozado ese punto delicioso que le hacía delirar, haciendo similitudes de embestidas con sus dedos.

-¡Ah…! ¡Eso…!

Y Kaneki ya no podía contenerse más. Con algo de impaciencia, bajo un poco más su cuerpo por la cama y jalo bruscamente a Touka con él, dejándola completamente acostada y a su merced, en medio de sus piernas. Con desesperación, tomo sus shorts y los bajo con rapidez de sus piernas relucientes, con ropa interior incluida. Cuando Touka estuvo desnuda, se vio en la necesidad de que Kaneki también lo estuviera, quería sentir su piel contra la de ella y arder de placer en su contacto.

Se sentó, no menos desesperada que Kaneki y con una señal le ayudo a quitarse la camisa azul que él, había usado hasta el momento. Y con esa misma desesperación, paso sus manos temblorosas por su pecho desnudo, bajando con lentitud hasta sus pectorales, hasta llegar a su pantalón, de donde ya resaltaba un bulto incomodo. Lo miro por un breve momento, como si pidiera permiso para hacerlo, a lo que Kaneki dio un pequeño asentimiento. Quito el botón del pantalón comenzó a bajarlo hasta sus rodillas, donde la posición en la que estaba le impedía sacarlo por completo.

Kaneki se puso de pie por un momento y termino por quitarse el pantalón, para luego quitarse el bóxer de un tirón, dejando que se deslizara por sus piernas y con un movimiento de pies, lo alejo.

Touka volvió a recostarse, admirando aquel erecto miembro, anhelando sentir su calor. Kaneki se acostó sobre de ella de inmediato, en medio de sus piernas, dejando que su miembro rozara la entrada de Touka, haciéndola jadear de placer. Lamia y beso de nuevo su cuello.

-¿Ves lo que me has hecho, Touka?-murmuró con la voz ronca llena de excitación-…No podre contenerme…

Ella no dijo nada, solo paso sus brazos por su espalda, sabiendo lo que vendría, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, dándole mejor acceso. Se besaron profundamente, mientras el autocontrol salía volando por una ventana y Kaneki penetraba de un golpe a Touka.

Ella no resistió el golpe y se libero del beso, dando un jadeo mordaz, tan adolorida como complacida de tenerlo dentro de nuevo, procurando respirar con profundidad, ayudándole a aminorar el ardor que se había impuesto. Sabía que si Kaneki lo hacía lento le dolería aun más, pero no podía evitar quejarse cuando Kaneki inicio las embestidas.

Él se lo había advertido, le había advertido que sería brusco y no tendría más sutilezas y ella lo había aceptado, y como toda chica fuerte que había demostrado toda su vida, lo acepto y resistió. Kaneki comenzó a embestirla no tan rápido, pero con fuerza, clavándole las caderas en cada nueva estocada.

La miraba fijamente, sus reacciones, su sonrojo, su cabello alborotado y después bajo su vista a esas dos montañas moviéndose rítmicamente al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas. Escucho como los quejidos de dolor de Touka comenzaban a transformarse en placenteros gemidos de placer, luego de que el ardor hubiera desaparecido y el dolor de la primera embestida se hubiese casi desvanecido.

-¡Ah…! ¡K-Kane-! ¡AH!-le era imposible completar una frase.

Pero él ya no la miraba a los ojos, ahora su vista era completamente capturada por esos senos coronados por ardientes pezones, tentándolo. Sin mucha delicadeza, estrujo uno en su mano, moldeándolo, amasándolo, disfrutando de su textura. Ella gimió con más fuerza y no pudo evitar mover las caderas al mismo tiempo que él.

-¡Ah!-murmuro-Eso…Si…Eso…

Kaneki lo tomo como otra invitación a continuar. Jalo aire con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a someterla a un ritmo más rápido, ayudado del impulso de sus pies. El sudor resbalaba por su piel blanca, cayendo en las sabanas, disfrutando del contacto, jadeando complacido. Touka Solo pudo enterrar sus uñas en su espalda debido al bello orgasmo que se estaba por llegar. La respiración jadeante de Kaneki en su oído, las embestidas dando cada vez más cerca en su bulto de nervios, el sonido morboso de la cama golpeando la pared con dureza. Sentía que en su vientre se formaba un calor especial.

Pero antes de que pasara la puerta de ese bello paraíso que le aguardaba, Kaneki se freno. Ella le miro aturdida, pero sin poder dar en claro lo que sentía debido al placer apenas soportable.

Kaneki tomo a Touka de su cintura, sabiendo que ella estaba afirmada a sus caderas con sus piernas. Se giro en la cama, dejando a Touka sobre de él, permitiéndose a sí mismo admirar su bella imagen y contemplar su cuerpo con lujuria, tragando saliva. Paso sus manos, rozándole la piel apenas, desde su cintura, hasta sus glúteos, masajeándolos levemente. Touka lo miro desde arriba, jadeante y necesitada.

-…Maldición…-murmuro ella-Te gusta-contuvo un suspiro-hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?

Kaneki no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dar una ligera risita.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-Realmente…quiero-el dedo de Touka le hizo detenerse de golpe. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver que Touka, por primera vez, tenía la iniciativa en el sexo, eso lo dejaba con ansias de saber.

Ella se inclino sobre de él y beso sus labios con lentitud, para luego susurrar sobre de estos.

-…Pero has sido bueno…-comenzó a batir sus caderas sensualmente, sacándole un gemido bajo a Kaneki-…Debería darte un premio…

Y con esa proposición, comenzó a moverse, aun sin separarse de él, pues Kaneki no había querido dejar de besarla.

-…Amo los premios…

Y de ese mismo modo, Touka comenzó a bajar y a subir de su miembro gradualmente, de forma rápida, salvaje, con ayuda de Kaneki quien –apoyado en sus tobillos-asestaba feroces embestidas, mientras sus manos estaban en su cintura y le ayudaban a impulsarse. Touka apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Kaneki, sintiendo algo tan altamente conocido posarse en su vientre bajo. Comenzó a jadear con más fuerza, cuando Kaneki se levanto y ambos quedaron sentados, aun sin detener las embestidas.

Entonces, de repente, Touka llego. El orgasmo arraso con ella, sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo estallo en convulsiones, al mismo tiempo que el clímax la alcanzaba y le hacía derramarse con Kaneki dentro, dando un último y agónico grito agudo.

Kaneki sintió los temblores de Touka y la recibió en brazos, sintiéndola temblar de placer. Fue cuando entendió que también debía acabar. Por lo que, sin consideración, comenzó a embestir abruptamente contra el cuerpo de Touka, escuchando los leves gemidos que ella daba a causa de los estragos del reciente orgasmo. Cuando sintió que era momento de correrse, decidió salir, por lo que tuvo la intención de salir de ella, pero apenas hizo ademan de separarse de ella, Touka se aferro con él y enredo sus brazos en su cuello y le cerró el paso con sus piernas.

-…Touka…-llamo él suplicante, sin poder detener las embestidas.

-Hazlo…Hazlo dentro…

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar, antes de que sintiera como su esperma corría por su pene y de un momento a otro, estallaba dentro de Touka. Vio varios colores, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la cama, con Touka sobre de él. Ambos jadearon, con las respiraciones agitadas, con el placer al máximo.

Paso bastante tiempo, antes de que ambos, finalmente relajaran sus músculos tensos y su respiración de normalizara, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco.

Kaneki no la miraba y pasaron un largo tiempo en silencio, donde ninguno hizo nada y dijo nada. Finalmente, Touka le miro, cansada de su mutismo.

-¿Qué?

Kaneki suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. Admitía que el hecho de tener sexo con Touka tenía riesgos, pero siempre procuraba hacerlo con anticonceptivos o simplemente correrse fuera para evitar peligros. Y el simple hecho de no hacerlo una vez lo había puesto algo paranoico. Sin embargo, tampoco quería preocupar a Touka y hacerla sentir mal por dicha experiencia, lo último que quería era darle remordimientos. Suspiro de nuevo y sonrío, viéndola a los ojos.

-Nada-beso su frente y acaricio su cabello.

Dicho esto-y con cuidado-salió del interior de Touka dejando salir fluidos de ambos. Touka se tapo pudorosamente la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sentada y algo encorvada, sin mirarle debido a la vergüenza tan bien conocida después de tener sexo. Kaneki se inclino y beso con cuidado sus labios, transmitiéndole su calor y su afecto.

-Gracias-susurro ella.

Kaneki la miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada.

-Por…todo…-murmuro-Por estar aquí…

_Conmigo…_

Kaneki la miro con ternura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con sus nudillos.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad?-llamo él-Que te amo

Ella se sonrojo aun más, pero lo miro fijamente. Para Touka decir esas palabras era demasiado difícil, pues aferrarse a alguien en esa vida tan cruel, resultaba doloroso. Por lo que, el temor seguía ahí. Pronunciar eso, para ella, era como darse por vencida.

Kaneki lo entendió y la beso con aun más cariño.

-¿Quieres que prepare la tina del baño?-preguntó él y Touka decidió divertirse un poco.

-Pensé que me harías tener más de un orgasmo-

-Podemos terminar en el baño-repitió, levantándose golpe sabiendo lo que vendría.

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

Bueno, ese día fue muy divertido para ambos. Pero tomaron una decisión, y las decisiones…

Traen consecuencias.

* * *

.

.

.

**Nota final: **Si ya se, incluí un poco de Ayato x Hinami, apenas voy descubriendo esta pareja, y la verdad nos e mucho de ella D:

Pero procurare tratarla de lo mejor, si es que llegamos a algo. Si no les gusta esta pareja, avísenme por los reviews para quitarla o modificar algo.

Pues, se que la historia empieza lenta, pero tranquilos, muy pronto habrá muchitsimo drama y lagrimas y…alegría…A no ser…xD Nha, si habrá alegría.

NO lo revise. Asi que si ven un error ortografico o algo que no cuadra háganmelo saber de igual modo, luego lo modificare.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido.

Saludos.

Atte. Ari


	4. ¿Por qué?

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Ninguna en particular. Un poco de drama.**_

**Nota de la autora: **¡Ya se! ¡Crucifíquenme, soy una irresponsable! TnT De verdad lo siento, apenas y ha podido salir de mi jodida rutina para hacer este capítulo. Espero lo disfruten y disculpen mi tardanza. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_1 mes_

Kaneki observaba como Hide devoraba a grandes pedazos su hamburguesa, la cual se veía apetitosa, tomando en cuenta el olor que desprendía. Sin embargo, sabía que si intentaba comerla con gusto solo resultaría asqueroso y decepcionante. La verdad añoraba mucho esa clase de comida, su sabor grasoso, la combinación de ingredientes derritiéndose en su boca. Pero eso era algo que ahora solo la carne podía saciar.

-¿No te la vas a comer?-pregunto su amigo con la boca llena.

Kaneki miro su propio plato notando que apenas había llevado la mitad, cuando en otros tiempos ya hubiera pedido otra extra. Pero, incapaz de negar su sabor, solo desvió la mirada.

-No tengo hambre

-Te pondrás flaco y feo si no comes bien. ¿Eres anoréxico o algo así?

Kaneki no contestó. Solamente se limito a ver su plato. Hide se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Pero a pesar de eso, muy pronto su amigo trago toda la comida atragantada en su garganta y como si hubiese sido captado en cámara lenta, se limpio los labios con una mano-pasándosela por el pantalón después-y luego sentarse en una posición derecha.

Kaneki le miro, enarcando una ceja, estando a solo un segundo para preguntarle que le pasaba. Hasta que una figura femenina se acerco a ambos.

-Hide-san-saludó aquella voz suave-Es un gusto verle de nuevo.

-¡Yui-chan!-exclamó el con entusiasmo-¡No te había visto!

Kaneki sonrió internamente por tal conversación. En especial porque Hide no solía hablar o relacionarse con mujeres, a pesar de ser agradable y alegre, parecía distante de las relaciones amorosas. Pero ese sonrojo en sus mejillas solo daba a entender su atracción por la chica. Kaneki la miro de lado. Era esbelta, con el cabello azul eléctrico y ojos de color rosado o rojo claro. Llevaba ropa casual, dejando a ver su atractiva figura. Kaneki sonrió, pensando que –tanto su apariencia y su personalidad-encajaba perfecto con Hide. La chica sintió la mirada del albino y de inmediato volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Un placer-contestó ella. Hide supo, que era hora de presentarlos.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, Kaneki Ken

-Un placer-contestó él de vuelta.

-Sí, Hide-san ya me había hablado mucho de usted-comento ella-Hace tiempo que quería conocerle.

-¿Hace tiempo?-preguntó él-Significa que se conocen hace mucho.

-¡Sí! Hace seis meses, cuando Hide-san se me acerco para preguntarme algo sobre la clase de turismo.

-Clase de turismo, ¿eh?

Kaneki sonrió, mirando a su amigo, quien parecía debatir en si tirarse de un puente o simplemente darse un tiro en la cabeza. Y es que, Hide era bueno en el área de turismo. Su clase favorito, debido a su forma sociable de ser, no se le hacía difícil conocer esa área.

-Sí, y también—

-¡Bueno, bueno! También, le dije que tenía un amigo que era un experto en la literatura-Hide rio nerviosamente-Ya sabes, lo que te platique hace unos momentos, que tú le ayudarías en esa área…

-Tú no m—

-¡Y que tu aceptaste, gustoso!-grito con fuerza.

La chica lo miro completamente tranquila, ajena a esa conversación, esperando la respuesta de Ken. Por su parte, el albino miro a su amigo suplicar con la mirada y simplemente no pudo ignorarla. Suspiró agotado.

-Sí, y yo le respondí a Hide que le ayudaría en ese aspecto.

-¿Enserio?-contestó ella-¡Muchas gracias, Kaneki-san! Me gustaría que tú y Hide-san me acompañaran en ese aspecto. Soy algo distraída y se me complica un poco…

-Sí, ¿Te parece si mañana nos reunimos todos a las 3 en la biblioteca de la universidad?

-¡Por supuesto!-se inclino en reverencia-Gracias por aceptar. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós, Hide-san-se dio media vuelta, caminando en dirección contraria, despidiéndose con una mano.

-¡Nos vemos, Yui-chan!

Kaneki le miro de regreso y Hide también. Después, Nagachika se inclino juntando las palmas de sus manos y bajo la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

Kaneki le miro fijamente por varios segundos, hasta que relajo sus facciones serias.

-Eres increíble. Al menos me hubieras avisado que haría esto…

-Lo siento-se disculpo de nuevo-Es que no puedo evitar ayudarla. Es solo que es muy…extraño…Ella es amable y linda. Y me hace querer protegerla.

Kaneki le miro con intensidad, para luego dar una sonrisa suave.

-Estas creciendo, pequeño Nagachika.-rió-Entonces, ¿Turismo, eh?

-¡Y-Ya cállate!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touka recorría con sus ojos la tienda de ropa, completamente aburrida. Se sentó, cansada de esperar a Yoriko, quien no había parado de probarse cualquier ropa de la tienda en el vestidor. Ella por naturaleza no era femenina y tampoco le gustaba ir de compras. No le veía tanto sentido o tanta ciencia a vestirse. Solo era ponerse ropa y ya.

Observo uno de los espejos del lugar. Sin pensárselo mucho paso sus ojos por su figura, notando algo particularmente especial. Sus senos habían crecido levemente. Quizás no era demasiado notorio, pero para ella sí, ya sea por su habilidad ghoul o porque simplemente se trataba de su cuerpo. Esos últimos días había experimentado un leve dolor en sus senos, lo cual le parecía extraño. Ella creyó que su etapa de desarrollo ya había pasado, pero tampoco se atrevió a contárselo a Yoriko o a Irimi, pues no le tomo importancia.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos exterior, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, encorvando se un poco para lograrlo. Su amiga salió-como por decima vez-con el conjunto de una falda y una blusa.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

-Te queda bien.

-¡Touka-chan!-exclamo la otra, haciendo un puchero-¡Dices lo mismo de los otros!

-Lo siento-soltó un suspiro-Pero no hablas con la persona correcta. Sabes que a mí no me interesan estas cosas…

-Pero, tú eres mi mejor amiga

Touka dio otro suspiro, y le sonrió suavemente.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, me gusta más el verde con azul que el que traes puesto.

Yoriko sonrió ampliamente y también trato de relajarse.

-¡Bien, me llevare el otro, entonces!

-Como sea, ¿Ya nos v-?

En ese instante, Touka sintió como si el piso se moviera en un suave jaleo. Vio como la imagen de su amiga se movía algo inestable, por simple inercia recargo una mano en la pared y cerró los ojos llevándose la otra mano a la cabeza. Su amiga no tardo en mostrarse sorprendida.

-¿Touka-chan? ¿Estás bien?

Touka no contesto. Yoriko-asustada-se acerco a ella e intento sostenerla de un brazo y la guio con cuidado hasta la silla.

-¿Touka-chan?

La otra aun no le devolvía la mirada.

-Estoy bien-comento después de un suspiro-Es solo que me maree un poco y…

-¿Y?

-Siento una especie de asco en la garganta, pero eso es todo.

-¿"Eso es todo"? Anda, vamos, tenemos que llevarte a un doctor.

-¡No!-grito de manera inconsciente, asustando a su amiga-No…Estaré bien…

-Al menos hay que llevarte a casa-le reprochó su amiga-Iré a cambiarme, no te muevas…

Y sin esperar respuesta de su amiga, se retiro al vestidor, con un rostro serio. Touka inclino su rostro, notando como poco a poco el mareo se iba, pero la sensación de asco aun quedaba. Desde hace algunos días atrás había tenido esa sensación de leve asco y un poco de fatiga, pero no tan fuerte como ese instante. Intento respirar con calma, mientras trataba de recordar si había hecho algo diferente. Solo comía carne y tomaba café, así que no podía haberse enfermado del estomago. De hecho no podía haberse enfermado de nada, tomando en cuenta que el sabor diferente la hubiese delatado. Suspiro, intentando mantener la calma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ah, Nishio-sempai

El nombre giro su rostro, encontrándose con el conocido Ken, quien vestía ropa casual y lo miraba desde atrás. Hinami iba a su lado, quien no tardo en mostrar su alegría al ver a Kaneki ahí.

-¡Onii-chan!-corrió y le abrazo, siendo bien recibida.

-¿A dónde van?-les pregunto a ambos.

-Hinami quiere leer un libro Farmacéutico, al parecer quiere conocer más de la rama de medicina…-contestó el otro, tranquilo.

-¿Quiere venir, Onii-chan?

-Si a Nishio-san no le importa no haya problema-contestó con una sonrisa.

-Entonces mueve ese culo, caminando nos tardaremos más.

Kaneki sonrió. En todo ese tiempo había aprendido a tratar más a Nishio y a comprender sus formas de comportarse. Él sabía que ese tipo de palabras "antisonantes" no eran más que una invitación a ir juntos a la cafetería. Y lo agradecía con gusto, caminando a su lado, tomando a Hinami de la mano

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Fui a ver a Hide

-Oh, hace tiempo que no lo veo. ¿Cómo esta con los estudios?

-Mejorando, supongo.

-Ese maldito holgazán no ganara nada si no se apresura a estudiar.

-¿Y cómo está la señorita Kimi?

-Ah…-bostezo-Esa mujer y sus hormonas. Bueno, esta mejor azotándome la puerta, pero está bien.

-¿Qué son hormonas?-preguntó la voz inocente de Hinami.

-Son monstruos que viven en las mujeres y que salen para hacernos sufrir a los hombres. Algún día también te saldrán a ti-contestó Nishio.

Kaneki rio interiormente y prefirió aguantar la curiosidad. Entendía perfectamente los problemas de parejas que solían tener. La mayoría de la gente con una relación, hablaban sobre las hormonas femeninas y la sensibilidad de las mujeres. Para su suerte Touka no era una de ella. Estaba acostumbrado a su actitud brusca y tierna al mismo tiempo, pero era algo rutinario y nunca le había visto alterada por pequeñeces.

Touka parecía no tener hormonas.

Claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Irimi barría parte trasera de la cafetería. Apenas era medio día y a pesar de que la hora pico ya había pasado, todavía llegaban algunos clientes y quería mantener el lugar limpio lo máximo que pudiera. Deposito el pequeño bulto de basura en la bolsa negra y luego lo dirigió al bote de basura metálico al lado, con el callejón oscuro como único testigo. Escucho pasos y leves quejidos y giro su rostro confundida.

-¿¡Touka-chan?!

Irimi pudo apreciar la imagen de Yoriko casi cargando a Touka y soportando la mayor parte de su peso, mientras esta misma solo podía mirar a su alrededor desorientada. Irimi asomo la cabeza hacia la cafetería.

-¡Koma-san!

Y sin esperar respuesta corrió a auxiliar a Yoriko con Touka. Koma no tardo en escuchar su llamado y en ir a ayudar a las mujeres, cargando a Touka con total agilidad. El Jefe no se encontraba porque había sido su turno de ir a traer carne junto con Yomo.

La subieron a su habitación y recostaron en su cama. Touka estaba consciente pero se sentía débil, cansada y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Koma-san le sirvió un vaso de agua en el acto, pero de ese mismo modo tuvo que bajar a atender el negocio de Anteiku. Irimi vio a Touka tomar el agua y luego dirigió su mirada a Yoriko.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Touka-chan se sintió mal de repente. No quiso que la llevara al hospital.

-Estoy bien-contestó la mayor de las Kirishima-Solo fue un mareo.

-Yoriko casi te trae arrastrando. Eso no es un simple mareo, Touka-chan-Irimi se acerco a ella y toco su frente con sus nudillos, intentando no sentir la temperatura-¿Qué sientes exactamente? Y más te vale no mentir-amenazo.

Touka suspiro con fuerza, rindiéndose ante ella.

-Primero fue un mareo fuerte, después sentí como si mi lengua estuviera pastosa. Sentí ganas de devolver el estomago…

-¿Comiste algo?-Touka sabía que la pregunta de Irimi más bien era _"¿Vomitaste la comida humana?"_

-No…No he probado bocado de nada…

Irimi-san la miro por largos minutos con aire pensativo. Yoriko estaba en el rincón, algo asustada y nerviosa por todo esto. Irimi se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, la llevare al doctor en cuando el Jefe llegue. Gracias por traerla aquí.

-No, no es nada-se acerco a Touka cautelosamente-Mejórate pronto. E infórmame sobre lo que te pasa, ¿sí?

-Sí, gracias por todo, Yoriko-le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Dicho esto, la pequeña peli-naranja se retiro, dejándolas a ambas solas. Irimi la miro con varios segundos que a Touka se le hicieron demasiado largos. Además, la mirada de Irimi era tan seria que le asustaba y le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

-¿Qu-?-antes se acabar de formular su pregunta, la mujer se le adelantó.

-Quiero que me contestes algo, Touka-chan-alzo dos dedos-Dos cosas-

Touka asintió algo aturdida.

-¿Hace cuanto fue tu última menstruación?

Touka la miro un poco confundida, abrió los labios pero sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-No lo sé… ¿Eso que tiene qu-?-

-Intenta hacer memoria, es importante.

Touka trago saliva de nuevo al verse realmente acorralada y se sintió sofocada en verdad. Sin embargo, hizo su mayor esfuerzo y trato de recordarlo.

-Fue creo que…durante la semana de mi graduación o antes…

Irimi-san suspiro con pesadez, pero no le quito la vista de encima.

-Otra cosa…Y dime la verdad, Touka-chan-se acerco a ella-Cuando fuiste a la cabaña con Kaneki… ¿Se…cuidaron?

Touka se sonrojo enormemente, incapaz de mantener la mirada de Irimi, la desvió de vergüenza.

-¿E-Eso que tiene que…?

Y de repente reacciono. Touka sintió como si hubiese tenido una epifanía. El tiempo se detuvo por un momento, dejándola a ella ausente. Sintió como el aliento se le iba. Claro que todos los síntomas lo indicaban. Mareos, cansancio, su sensibilidad en su cuerpo **(*).**

Miro a Irimi-san alzando la mirada levemente, con un rostro impactado, sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna. Pero fue suficiente para que Irimi-san leyera su rostro y supiera la respuesta.

-Touka-chan…-exclamo con preocupación.

Ella no pudo hablar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ah, Irimi-san, ¿Ya volviste?

-Si

Irimi traía un abrigo debido a que la noche ya había llegado y el frio se hizo presente. En su mano derecha traía consigo una bolsa color negra y pequeña.

-¿Trajiste la medicina de Touka-chan?

-Sí, tranquilo, yo me ocupare de dársela, ¿Puedes cerrar por mientras?

-No hay problema.

Irimi le regalo una sonrisa y subió con cautela las escaleras. Su rostro era serio y algo preocupado. Se encargo de cerrar bien al área donde Touka y Hinami vivían. Fue hasta el cuarto, donde Touka estaba parada frente a la ventana, con unos shorts ligeros y una blusa holgada, miraba a la nada, y ni siquiera se giro cuando escucho a Irimi-san llegar.

-Aquí esta…-le llamo sacando la caja rosada y blanca de la bolsa negra-Ve al baño, Touka…

Ella no reaccionó. De nuevo miro a la nada. Irimi volvió a llamarla sin obtener respuesta.

-Y si…-comenzó a susurrar-Y si es verdad… ¿Realmente…? ¿Qué hare?... Pude haber sido menos estúpida pero…

-Touka…-Irimi le tomo de los hombros y la miro-No te precipites. Primero tenemos que comprobarlo…No debes caer en pánico, ¿entiendes?-le llamo agitándola un poco-¿Entiendes?

Touka pareció reaccionar y asintió, mientras su mirada se endurecía de nuevo. Tomo la caja y entro al baño. Irimi se sentó en la cama, esperando pacientemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Ah, bienvenidos…

Koma-san recibió a Kaneki y compañía, quienes venían algo cansados.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Nishio-sempai me enseño muchas cosas de la rama Farmacéutica de la Medicina-exclamo Hinami, sonriente.

-Claro que sí, soy un jodido experto.

Kaneki rio un poco, al igual que Koma.

-¿Y Touka-chan?

-Ah, ella se sintió un poco mal en la tarde. Está descansando en su cuarto.

-¿Está bien?-pregunto de inmediato el peliblanco.

-Tranquilo. Por lo que dijo Irimi-san, solo es cansancio, ha estado estresada por los exámenes de admisión y fue a comprarle un té para calmarla.

-Ya veo-suspiro Kaneki un poco más tranquilo, después se dirigió a Nishiki-¿Por qué aun sigue aquí?

-¿Eh? ¿Me estas corriendo?

-No, no. Es solo que usted es el primero en despedirse e irse…

-Tch

-¿Tiene algo que ver con la señorita Kimi?

-No te pases, mocoso…

Todos rieron levemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escucho que golpeaban la puerta con delicadeza y de ese mismo modo, escucho como Irimi-san le llamaba por su nombre. Pero no le importo, no quería que le viera en ese estado.

Estaba arrodillada en el piso del baño, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas, dejando que la desesperación se apoderara de ella.

En el piso de mosaicos, estaba tirada la prueba de embarazo, en la cual, marcaba dos líneas **(*).**

Touka se encogió aun más.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

**Nota final: **Diez páginas… ¡Diez páginas! ¡Y más de dos mil palabras! TnT Casi quemo mi cerebro para terminar este capítulo. Lo sé, de nuevo soy una maldita por dejar en suspenso todo, de verdad lo siento, pero como verán soy algo complicada y me cuesta mucho expresar las cosas tan simplemente. Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo pronto.

**(*).- **Pues bien, tengo una idea de los síntomas de embarazo y he investigado un poco. Sé que fue algo dramático poner a Touka en plan "Desmayos tipo novela sobreactuada" pero en el próximo capítulo verán la razón de síntomas tan apresurados e intensos, según mi criterio.

**(*).- **Investigue un poco de marcas de test de embarazos. Pues bien, tome como referencia a la marca "Babycheck" –no me maten por poner marcas-y creo que en todas funciona igual, pero dos rayas significan positivo. Para los que tenían duda con respecto a eso.

Bien, mis amores, eso es todo. Ojala disfruten el capitulo y no me odien tanto TwT.

A lo mejor subo un One-Shot de TG, así que estén atentos, es cómico.

En fin, ojala hayan disfrutado, nos leeremos pronto.

Saludos.

**Atte. Ari**


	5. Ironía vacia

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Drama/Depresión/Muchas cosas emo.**_

**Nota de la autora: **¿¡Adivinen quien ya está de vacaciones?! *baile* /(e.e)/

Si, perdón por la tardanza, pero ay al fin no hay clases y finalmente pude escribir este capítulo. Pensaba subirlo ayer, pero mis padres decidieron que ahora solo habría viernes familiar y no domingo familiar.

Sorry fans.

Y no pude terminarlo :I

Pero no se preocupen, finalmente ya quedo y ya estamos en el clímax de la historia. Les advierto que va a haber mucho salseo, y muchas cosas depres. :/

Pero bueh…Ya no los entretengo, les dejo el capitulo con mucho amor, en el cual metí toda mi inspiración para hacerlo.

* * *

**I**

Hide, Yui y Kaneki estudiaban en la biblioteca tal como lo llevaban haciendo desde hace una semana y media. Kaneki se alegraba profundamente de que aquella joven fuera al menos astuta para prestar atención y tratar de resolver los problemas que le acarreaban la poesía. A pesar de que seguían en el mismo tema, avanzaban rápido, gracias a la cooperación de ambos.

La joven-a pesar de no ser conocedora del área de Literatura-prestó mucha atención y mucho esfuerzo, cuando Kaneki le explicaba y le mostraba los grandes escritores de la poesía antigua. Tal como "Los nueve poetas lirico" (*).

-…Necesito alguna biografía de Anacreonte (*)-

-Creo que puedo conseguirla, vuelvo en un momento…-

Kaneki la vio alejarse a la sección "A" y luego desaparecer por los pasillos de los estantes de libros. Giro su rostro, esperando poder ver a un Hide igual de energético de siempre, pero solo se encontró con un bulto babeante que soltaba ronquidos descarados. Por alguna extraña razón que no haya prestado atención a sus clases por igual le había ofendido. Con toda la elegancia y tranquilidad que Ken puede tener, tomo un de sus libros, y con fuerza lo azoto en la cabeza de su amigo sin consideración alguna. Al instante se escucho un grito de dolor y un largo quejido de molestia, siendo acallado por la voz de la bibliotecaria que les miraba molesta por tal impertinente reacción.

Kaneki abrió el libro de nuevo en la página que había quedado y siguió leyendo.

-¡O-Oye!

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Como qué "que"?! ¿¡Porque me golpeaste?!-otro nuevo acallamiento y Hide tuvo que bajar la voz.

-Tal vez lo hubieras esquivado si no te hubieses dormido…

-Ere realmente cruel…

-No lo soy…

-Si lo eres. Solo me haces esto porque estas de mal humor-reclamo encarándolo.

Kaneki miro a su amigo a los ojos, ambos combatiendo con sus miradas. Aunque –por esta vez-Hide fue el vencedor y Kaneki no pudo darle más pelea. Era cierto que su actitud era aun más fría de lo normal. Pero no era su culpa, tan solo estaba preocupado.

Una semana y media sin ver a Touka. Sin tener noticias de ella, sin saber nada de ella y sin siquiera escuchar su voz. Se había encargado de atiborrarle de mensajes, llamadas e incluso de cartas que él mismo dejaba debajo de su puerta, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron rotundamente ignorados. Pudo haber preguntado al jefe o a los demás si algo le pasaba, pero todos parecían tranquilos y más bien parecía que Touka tenía problemas únicamente con él. Y si era algo de los dos, no quería involucrar a Anteiku con sus problemas. Incluso para Kaneki su paciencia tenía un límite y estaba ya a punto de pasarlo.

Hide pareció notar el mutismo de su amigo, así que intento tantear el terreno.

-Oye-le llamo suavemente-Encárala directamente…

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

-Es solo que no eres paciente. Mira, ella sale normalmente. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es esperar en su puerta, tarde o temprano volverá…

Kaneki suspiro.

-Tal vez, también tengo miedo…De que ella ya no—

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Kaneki idiota. No sabrás lo que pasa hasta que lo enfrentes y eso va a pasar en cualquier momento. Es mejor dase por enterado ahora.

Ken cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-¿Verdad que si? Anda, anímate-le llamo su amigo-Hoy mismo ve a verla. Te acompañaría, pero…

-Sí, lo sé. Te vas hoy con tus padres. Pero en dos semanas nos veremos de nuevo.

-¡Exacto! ¡Y cuando vuelva, quiero un reporte completo de lo que paso!

Kaneki sonrió ampliamente, al ver como los conejos de Hide le daban fuerza y valor. Más de lo que esperaba tener.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraba sus manos inmóviles alrededor del vaso de agua que había pedido recién. Su mirada no enfocaba nada más ya que se le hacía inútil. Solo escuchaba las voces secundarias de los demás comensales, mientras sentía los ojos de Yoriko sobre de ella.

-Así que era eso…

La escucho suspirar con disimulo, pero aun no tenía el valor de levantar la vista.

-Touka-chan-le llamó de repente-Debes decírselo…

-No lo entiendes.

-No puedes llevar la carga tú sola

-¡Entiéndeme, por favor!-gritó, obligando a su amiga a guardar silencio-¡Tan solo…! ¡No puedo!

-No podrás ocultarlo por un mes más…

-Por favor, Yoriko. Eres mi amiga, por favor…Solo quiero no pensar en eso…

Yoriko abrió los labios para decir algo más, pero de inmediato se detuvo, al ver a su amiga en un estado tan lamentable. Nunca había visto esa faceta tan débil de Touka. Nunca. Siempre le había conocido por alguien fuerte e independiente, capaz de reaccionar de forma madura y calculadora ante situaciones difíciles. Pero no así. Esa no era su amiga, al menos no su espíritu como lo conocía. Y pensó lo desesperada que debía sentirse en esos momentos.

-Touka-chan…-intento extender su mano y alcanzar su hombros, pero recibió una negativa por respuesta.

Y sin más que decir, Touka se levanto de golpe, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, en intento vano porque no le delataran las lagrimas que fluían por sus mejillas y salió corriendo de aquel pequeño restaurante en el que se habían citado.

-¡Touka!

Ya era tarde. Touka desapareció por las multitudes, mientras Yoriko solo miraba su fantasma. Se sentó de nuevo, mientras intentaba pensar en un modo en el que pudiera ayudar a su amiga. Estaba claro que no quería ver a Ken. Por un momento pensó en buscarlo, pero temía que eso empeorara las cosas, así que lo descarto de inmediato. Tampoco podía ir con nadie con el café. A menos que…

Yoriko tomo una decisión, que si bien, no sabía si era la correcta o la equivocada, era la única que tenía a su alcance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esperaba pacientemente. Estaba recargado junto a la puerta trasera del café de Anteiku –por donde entraba Touka- y solo miraba el suelo que sus pies pisaban, en un intento vano por mantener el control de los nervios. Noto el frió de la noche, lo que indicaba que el invierno estaba cerca y no dudaba que dentro de otra semana más las calles estuviera abarrotadas de nieve.

Levanto la vista, notando la presencia de alguien acercándose. Touka caminaba de forma lenta, mirando al suelo, mientras su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Lucia como siempre, salvo por una sudadera gris algo holgada y Kaneki evito preguntarse porque. Además de una bolsa color negra que parecía llena de objetos personales. Se alejo de la pared, mirándola. Ella no pareció verlo hasta que estaban a tan solo un par de metros de distancia.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sobretodo, con miedo. Un miedo que por supuesto, Kaneki no pudo descifrar. Sin embargo, él trato de aparentar una tranquilidad que no tenía e intento sonreírle ampliamente.

-Hola

Ella no contestó, pasmada.

-¿Cómo has estado, Touka-chan?

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Sabes? He estado preocupado por ti. Desde que te enfermaste no te había vuelto a ver—

Touka no lo escuchaba. Trataba de hacerlo, pero no lo escuchaba, solo le veía mover sus labios asemejando palabras, pero el sonido no llegaba a sus oídos. Un pánico desconocido la invadió, sin motivo alguno. Respiró con dificultad, sintiéndose algo mareada.

-Touka-chan…

Despertó de un momento a otro, notando el rostro de un Kaneki preocupado y confundido y una mano sosteniéndole de su hombro. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, deshizo de inmediato el contacto que Kaneki había impuesto.

-¡Suéltame!

En el acto, la bolsa que llevaba Touka cayó al suelo, pero a ninguno le importo eso. Kaneki intento tomarlo de los hombros, mientras Touka se sacudía violentamente, en un intenso por liberarse.

-¡Touka-chan!

-¡Suéltame!-repitió-¡No me toques!

-¡No! ¿¡Que está…?!

-¿¡Que acaso no ves que ya no quiero verte?!

Y todo movimiento se detuvo. Touka abrió los ojos enormemente mirando el rostro estupefacto de Kaneki, quien-a pesar de que no le había soltado-ya no forcejeaba con ella. Realmente no había querido decir eso, por supuesto que no. Quería verlo y al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Y confundida por sus reacciones, le empujo con suficiente fuerza para apartarlo de su camino y entro al edificio, cerrando detrás de sí.

No supo cuando tiempo se quedó allí, parado, en esa misma posición. Ni cuanto le tomo procesar las palabras que Touka había pronunciado, solo supo, cuando despertó, que Touka ya había tomado una decisión. Y si algo había aprendido de Touka, era una cosa.

Nunca se le podía hacer cambiar de opinión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayato se levanto con pereza, mientras gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo. Tocaban la puerta con insistencia y cuando reacciono de su sueño, supo que Kaneki aun no había regresado. Se puso su camisa en el camino, mientras aun bostezaba. Abrió la puerta, dejando ver una menuda figura, mucho más baja que él y ligeramente simpática.

-¿Sí?

-¿Ayato-san?-a pesar de ser una pregunta, ella no le dejo responder-No sé si me reconozca, soy Kosaka Yoriko, la amiga de Touka-chan.

Ayato se despabilo más y abrió la puerta casi por completo.

-Necesito hablar con usted sobre de ella…

Ayato espero, algo impaciente.

-Está en problemas.

Fue todo lo que necesito escuchar, para dejar pasar a esa chica y despertarse por completo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Leía y leía frenéticamente. Leía sin detenerse. No le importaba si no procesaba las palabras, no le importaba si no entendía lo que pasaba. Tan solo creía que leyendo con más ahincó olvidaría esas palabras cruelmente dictadas desde hace ya alrededor de una semana. No se había pasado por el café ni por error y había puesto como excusa el estar ocupado en la universidad.

Admitía que su confusión estaba en una lista larga, porque no entendía las razones que Touka había tenido para tomar dicha decisión. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacerla reaccionar. No entendía que había hecho mal o que no había hecho para mantenerla su lado. Por supuesto que quería regresar a su lado. La crueldad de la nostalgia se hacía presente a cada minuto de sus días. Por la noche tenía insomnio y su mente se encargaba de joderle de nuevo. Además de que, justo en esos momentos, recordaba todos los poemas y citas de grandes escritores de novelas de amor. Su mente le traicionaba a cada instante y tan solo quería olvidar ese dolor.

-¿Kaneki-san?

Kaneki giro su vista, notando a Yui mirándole curiosa.

-Hola-saludo lo más amable que pudo, no quería ser grosero con personas que no tenían la culpa.

-Hola. ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Tiene trabajos que hacer?

-¿Eh? Oh, no, no…-rectificó de inmediato, mientras frotaba sus ojos-Solo leía por curiosidad…

-Ya veo. Parece que ha leído mucho. Tiene los ojos rojos…

Kaneki no se había dado cuenta de eso, se palmo la comisura de los ojos distraídamente, a sabiendas de que el color rojo, no era por leer libros. Y a pesar de que trato de disimularlo, Yui lo noto claramente.

-¿Le pasa algo, Kaneki-san?

-¿E-Eh? ¡No, nada! Es como tú habías dicho…Solo estaba…leyendo…

Ella supo que Kaneki fingía y Kaneki supo que ella sabía que fingía, por eso no se atrevió a completar la frase. Yui no quería presionarlo ni tampoco meterse en algo que no le incumbía, así que prefirió guardar sus comentarios y preguntas. Sin embargo, solo dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, de donde descendían los primeros copos de nieve del invierno.

-¿Sabe?-llamó ella-Me gustaría ir por algo caliente a la tienda… ¿Me acompaña?

Kaneki le miro algo dudoso, pero después sonrió cálidamente y accedió a ir con ella. Y por un momento se olvido del asunto de Touka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touka se había tomado la molestia de ir a comprar una bufanda nueva, la cual, ahora colgaba de su cuello elegantemente. De su nariz salía el vaho que dejaba en claro el descenso de la temperatura.

Su rutina se había vuelto cansada, tediosa y dolorosa. No pensaba en otra cosa, se sentía…sola. Y es que estaba sola. A pesar de que su familia parecía estar con ella, la verdad era que ellos no estaban enterados del dolor que sufría. Le dolía callar, pero le aterraba hablar de ello. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Apenas iba a iniciar su carrera y todos le habían guardado una gran esperanza. Y que hablar de Ken. Él apenas se había regularizado en sus estudios y le estaba hiendo muy bien, ella menos que nadie tenía el derecho de derrocar eso.

Pero esa verdad le apretaba, la estresaba y la presionaba hasta el punto del pánico y el miedo, completamente desesperada, pero suficientemente cuerda para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Touka detuvo sus pasos y levanto la mirada. Ahí, justo en la esquina, estaba la figura varonil pero delgada del peliblanco. Era cubierto por un abrigo negro y una bufanda azul marino. En sus manos conservaba un café _express_, mirando hacia la carretera, sin notar su presencia-la cual estaba a varios metros lejos de él-.

Y por un momento, pensó, que ese dolor se iba. Tal vez si ella hablara, si tan solo le contara la verdad, si tan solo lo encarara, esa soledad y ese dolor se esfumarían. Después de todo, su soledad desapareció cuando Ken lleno ese vacío en su corazón.

Y sin si quiera pensarlo, ya estaba avanzando a pasos lentos, pero firmes hasta Ken. Quería librarse de ese dolor, quería verlo al rostro y sonreír a su lado de nuevo. De verdad que quería, pero…

Detuvo sus pasos de golpe, mientras sus labios se entreabrían con algo de sorpresa.

Una menuda y delgada figura se acerco al peliblanco. Su cabello era azul eléctrico, se notaba…linda. Estaba abrigada y de igual modo llevaba un café en su mano. Le hablaba de manera animosa y energética. Y Kaneki solo sonreía y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita.

Algo que solo le regalaba a ella.

Solo ella.

Y con pesar, dio media vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Su cabeza era un vacio y al mismo tiempo un todo. Algo extraño y no le agradaba. Estaba oculta entre el revoltijo de sabanas que le llegaban casi hasta la cabeza. Quería llorar pero no podía, de algún modo solo quería desahogarse. Gritar, morder, arañar, golpear, llorar, lo que fuera con tal de liberar esa pequeña rabia, pero al mismo tiempo una gran tristeza. Y culpabilidad.

Se sentía culpable. Culpable, porque a pesar de todo, ella fue quien alejo a Ken, poniendo una enorme distancia. Y se odiaba por eso. Se odiaba por no poder sentir rencor hacia él, poniéndose a ella misma como la mala. Pero no podía evitar sentirlo. Su vida de repente se torno como un agujero negro del cual no podía salir.

Escucho un sonido hueco, como si alguien hubiese abierto la puerta y la hubiese cerrado. Lo ignoro por un momento, pensando que sería Hinami quien regresaría de sus clases con Nishiki y que probablemente iría directamente a su habitación. Pero otros sonidos hicieron eco en el cuarto. Eran pasos lentos, pero firmes que se acercaban a su puerta. Eran pesados, nada comparados con los cortos pero rápidos pasos de Hinami retozando por la casa.

Levanto medio cuerpo y giro su rostro a la puerta. Pudo ver en el hueco que dejaba su puerta y el suelo, como una sombra se posaba frente de ella. Se altero un poco, pero espero pacientemente, a sabiendas de que si era una ladrón, podría enfrentarlo fácilmente.

La puerta se abrió y ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a su hermano menor ahí.

Ayato tenía un gesto serio y sereno, algo que nunca había visto en su hermano. Y a pesar de que su ceño estaba fruncido sus ojos expresaban calma, como si tuviera todo perfectamente calculado. Touka no pudo articular palabra alguna, y no entendía porque, tan solo le incomodaba tanta paz. La mirada de su hermano le inspeccionaba como si sus ojos fueran rayos x. Ayato entro y sin decir palabra alguna se sentó en la cama, dejándole una vista de su perfil, él ya no le miraba más.

El silencio duro por largos y eternos segundos. Ayato no le miraba y estaba con la respiración calmada. Touka se atrevió a levantarse un poco más, acercándose a él.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Ella se estremeció. Sin embargo, no fue necesario pensar mucho para enterarse que Ayato lo sabía. Sabía que estaba embarazada y probablemente también sabía que su relación con Ken estaba al filo de la navaja. Simplemente no pudo contestar y Ayato no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Te deje cuando más lo necesitabas…-empezó-Cuando éramos niños y el viejo murió, tú te encargaste de llenar mi vació. Y yo me fui llevándome contigo una parte de ti, dejándote sin nada…

Touka le miro perpleja, mientras su memoria viajaba a los días en la calle con su hermano. Donde buscaban gente vagabunda para comer, dormían debajo de puentes y ella se quitaba el abrigo para calentarlo, mientras le contaba ese cuento que su padre les repetía todas las noches en un intento vano por mantenerle tranquilo.

-…En vez de protegerte, me encargue de lastimarte. Le falle al viejo y te falle a ti…

Touka bajo la mirada.

-Pero por eso volví-aclamó él con seguridad, llamando su atención de nuevo-Para protegerte como debía ser desde el principio. Pero para entonces Ken ya lo estaba haciendo…Lo odie y le agradecí demasiado por eso…-no la miro.

-Ayato…-murmuro ella.

-Si Kaneki está contigo llenando tu vacio está bien. Pero si él se va, yo me encargare de llenarlo mientras vuelve…

-Ayato…-su voz se quebró.

-Porque eres mi hermana. Somos familia y por eso quiero estar contigo

-Ayato-una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla.

-No importa las veces que te hieran…Yo me encargare de curar tu soledad…

Silencio.

-De ahora en adelante, seré yo quien lleve tus heridas.

Se escucho un jadeo mordaz de la boca de Touka, quien miraba a su hermano, mientras Ayato mantenía su postura firme, mirando la nada. Y aunque su expresión era inmutable, sus palabras fueron bastante claras y sinceras. Algo que ella necesitaba escuchar.

Ella bajo la mirada, sus ojos se cristalizaron, mientras apretaba la sabana con su mano y temblaba levemente. Y sin poder soportarlo más, arrincono su cuerpo contra el de Ayato, apretando su hombro con sus dedos, mientras ocultaba su rosto en su ropa. Dejo salir otros jadeos quebrados, hasta que finalmente lloro. Dejo que las lágrimas saltaran de sus ojos descontroladas y que sus sollozos fueran lo único que se escuchaba, aferrándose a su hermano desesperadamente.

A pesar de que Ayato no le devolvió el abrazo, su calor fue suficiente para reconfortarla, para hacerle sentir amada, para mantenerla en esa realidad tan vacía, que era llenada de esos ojos tan iguales a los suyos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observo su rostro pacifico, su labios secos y sus rastros secos de lagrimas de las mejillas. Un rostro hecho mierda, pero feliz. Incluso sin que ella sonriera, sin que estuviera despierta, estaba feliz, porque cuando desahogas todo, ya no puedes sentir más que un vacio agradable. Algo que te llena y te deja con una soledad agradable. Una ironía muy agradable y bonita.

Pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo con ella aunque lo anhelara. Porque el asunto no estaba resuelto del todo. Aun le quedaba una visita con un patán engreído de cabellera blanca.

Y Ayato ya no pensaba controlarse más.

* * *

**(*).-**Fueron un canon o lista de poetas y compositores griegos antiguos, tenidos en gran estima por los también antiguos académicos y expertos helenísticos de Alejandría. Se les consideraba dignos de estudio crítico.

**(*).-** Fue un poeta griego nacido en la ciudad jónica de Teos, situada en la costa de Asia Menor (actualmente Siğacik, en Turquía), más o menos en la época de la muerte de Safo de Lesbos.

**Nota final: **Ok, demasiada Touka emo por hoy xD

Desde hace tiempo quería un acercamiento con los hermanos, porque ellos no se odian en el fondo, admitámoslo.

Kaneki-kun, prepara tu kagune, porque Ayato va con todo Dx (¡RUN, BITCH, RUUUUUN!)

Oh, sí. Hare sufrir a Touka con estos dos, pero tranquis, esto se resuelve en el próximo capítulo.

Ojala les haya gustado, porque yo quede satisfecha con ello.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido, la próxima actualización será pronto, no olviden dejar review para hacerme saber si les gusto o si tuve algún error de ortografía o si no les gusto, etc.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

**Atte. Ari.**


	6. Lo que no podia decir

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Algo de drama. Nada en particular.**_

**Nota de la autora: **¡Ya! ¡Ya se! ¡Ya se! ¡Me tarde mucho! ¡Y sí, fue por una razón! Pero como sé que eso no es lo que realmente les interesa, mejor le dejo el capitulo y mis excusas las dejo en las notas finales, a quien le interese leer, claro. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**I**

Su ligero sueño fue interrumpido por un toque en la puerta principal. Touka abrió los ojos, tallándoselos en el proceso. Noto que su boca estaba seca y apenas podía lidiar con el sencillo dolor de cabeza que de repente se le había implementado.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que de nuevo golpearan la puerta. Touka aun tenía la esperanza de no tener que abrir, pero no tuvo más remedio que levantarse, cuando tocaron por tercera vez y ahora, de forma más insistente y brusca. Fue cuando noto que su hermano ya se había retirado. Una parte de ella se desilusiono, pensando que le había dejado simplemente, pero otra parte se emociono al creer que quien estaría del otro lado de la puerta, seria él.

Con calma, camino por el pasillo, mostrándose molesta por los insistentes y frecuentes golpes en la puerta. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a decirle una enorme palabra altisonante a su hermano menor, pero se detuvo.

No se lo esperaba. Tal vez porque la plática con su hermano le había hecho olvidarlo, o tal vez porque no estaba preparada mentalmente. Pero realmente no se lo esperaba.

Justo frente a ella, estaba Ken, con una mirada fija. Su rostro era tal y como lo conoció –de nuevo- después de haberle rescatado de las manos de Jasón. Fría. Indiferente. Y a pesar de que ya le había visto esa mirada, estaba vez era diferente. Era un aura extraña, una sombría y llena de aires negativos. Por un momento quiso cerrar la puerta, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar, paralizada.

Fueron largos segundos en los que estuvo en esa posición. Lo que más le molestaba, era que Kaneki tampoco se moviera, parecía completamente tranquilo, esperando sus reacciones. Y por simple impulso, quiso huir. Cuando sus piernas le respondieron, trato de girarse e irse, pero un agarre en su brazo izquierdo le detuvo. Se giro, con el ceño fruncido, intentando fingir una molestia que no tenia, pues sobre todo, tenía miedo.

Él, entro en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí, colocando el seguro, para no ser interrumpidos, todo, mientras aun le sostenía el brazo.

-Suéltame…

-No

Touka le miro, esta vez molesta. Trato de darle un buen golpe a puño cerrado o como mínimo una bofetada, pero su mano fue detenida sin problema alguno. Ella miro su muñeca y luego lo miro a él, atónita, en especial por el agarre tan firme y lastimero. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, fue empujada con violencia contra una de las paredes de la casa. Sus piernas quedaron apresadas bajo las de Kaneki, quien no se molestaba en moderar su fuerza e imponía un agarre fuerte.

-M-Me lastimas idio-

-Cállate.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo miro fijamente totalmente sorprendida no solo por haberle callado, si no por su voz. Era áspera, grotesca, no era la voz fina y suave del Ken que ella conocía. Sus ojos daban miedo y qué decir de su mirada, la cual estaba a tan solo centímetros de lejos de su rostro.

Cuando estaba por lanzarle la más grande maldición posible, él se le adelanto de nuevo.

-No quiero que hables. No a menos que digas la verdad.

Silencio de nuevo. Touka intento removerse. Ella sabía que tenía suficiente fuerza para derribarlo y golpearlo, incluso sin sacar su kagune, o eso era lo que creía. Pero increíblemente le era imposible moverse de la forma tan ágil que ella había aprendido en las calles. Siempre había sido escurridiza y veloz, le sorprendía no poder librarse de unos simples brazos y piernas. Antes de que siguiera moviéndose, Ken impuso aun más fuerza en sus manos que estaban firmemente cerradas en las muñecas de Touka. Ella giro su rostro y dio un leve quejido, con el dolor imponiéndose.

Ella le miro, atónita y asustada. Ese, aquel que le miraba con esos ojos plateados, sin expresión alguna y con una fuerza sorprendente, no era Ken. Kaneki siempre le miraba con cariño y la trataba con cierta delicadeza, nunca le había hecho daño. Ese no era el Ken que ella conocía. Y la sola idea de que el peliblanco hubiese cambiado de actitud de nuevo, le aterraba de sobremanera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-consiguió pronunciar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú, Touka?-apretó.

-Me estas lastimando, Kaneki. Así que…

-¿Y eso qué?-de nuevo, su voz se volvió gélida-No estoy aquí para escuchar quejarte. Solo estoy esperando mi respuesta.

-No te diré lo que quieres escuchar.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Y Touka lo vio. La forma en que el globo del ojo de Kaneki se volvía negro lentamente y sus venas aparecían a un rojo vivo, al igual que su pupila. La circulación había dejado de pesar por sus muñecas y estaban empezando a entumirse. Le miro aterrada. No le creía capaz de sacar su kagune o su fuerza ghoul para lastimarla. Eso le hizo pensar que tan desesperado estaba.

-¡Ya, detente! ¡Yo también voy a luchar!

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-preguntó él, ignorando su amenaza-No me interesa eso…

Ella no pudo resistirlo. Kaneki se había acercado de forma lenta pero seguro hasta su rostro y ella por inercia giro el suyo, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes con fuerza. Sintió su nariz pasando por su cabello, aspirando su aroma y luego por su mejilla, hasta ir a su oído.

-Mentirosa…-y la soltó.

No supo porque. Tal vez sus palabras, tal vez su pánico. Pero cayó al suelo, en cuanto las piernas y brazos de Ken le liberaron, pero no fue capaz de mantenerse de pie. Miraba sus rodillas, atónita, jadeante, en busca de algo de aire.

-¿Tanto te molesto?

Ella no fue capaz de mirarle, pero por supuesto que escucho claro su pregunta y de inmediato, su respiración se corto de nuevo.

-¿Es tanta molestia mi presencia? ¿Tan poco confiable soy para decírmelo? ¿Tan débil me crees?

Fue cuando ella levanto la mirada. Kaneki aun mantenía esa mirada fría, pero su expresión se había suavizado y su ojo ghoul había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Eres una mentirosa-Touka pudo notar un tono de rencor en sus palabras.

Ken se giro, dándole la espalda.

-Pero, no se preocupe. Me ha quedado claro, lo que quería decirme. Solo me hare cargo de mis acciones pasadas…Pero de ahora en adelante, cuando salga de aquí…No volveré a molestarle… Kirishima-san.

No se movió por un momento. Touka le miro, aterrada, asustada. Y al mismo tiempo triste. Miles de sensaciones aparecieron en un revoltijo de pensamientos inestables.

Lo supo. Desde que conoció a Ken lo supo.

Era un chico idiota, tímido, inútil, pero cálido y al mismo tiempo era aun libro abierto, mostraba sus sentimientos de forma libre y expresiva. Y cuando regreso de una forma diferente, aun sí se había vuelto más frio, nunca le dejo una inexpresividad a ella. Se mantenía de esa forma… cálida y amable.

Y cuando finalmente, se mostraron sus sentimientos hacia ella. Todo su mundo cambio. Su presencia le era grata, sus palabras se le hacían una bella sinfonía y la soledad que las constantes perdidas en su pasado había vivido, se había esfumado. Él se había encargado de llena cada uno de esos agujeros en su corazón y al mismo tiempo, se había encargado de llevar el peso y las heridas con ella.

Lo vio alejarse, con pasos lentos hacia la salida. Y un extraño dolor le inundo. No quería eso. No quería sentirse sola de nuevo. No quería llorar más por las noches al recordar esos seres queridos. No quería llevar la carga de ser madre soltera. No quería que Ken se alejara de ella.

_Te quiero. Te amo. Regresa. No te vayas._

-…No te vayas…

No pudo verlo, pero escucho como sus pasos se frenaban en seco.

-Por favor…No te vayas…

Silencio. Su respiración era cortada y su voz ronca, dejaba en claro su próximo llanto.

-…No me dejes sola…

Quería decir muchas cosas. No le importaban las lágrimas. No le importaba que Ken cambiara un millón de veces de personalidad. No le importaba incluso si hace unos segundos le había maltratado. Solo quería intentarlo. Intentar ser egoísta y retener a esa persona con la que había sido feliz. Al menos una vez, quería no estar sola, quería hablar, quería gritar que ya no aguantaba esa carga y quería que alguien la compartiera con ella.

Pero su mente, no alcanzo a pensar en más penas hacia sí misma, pues de inmediato un calor nuevo la rodeó con suavidad. Ken le había aprisionado en una especie de abrazo, donde le era imposible ver su rostro, pero se conformaba con sentirse protegida, por él.

-Lo siento.-escuchó ella en un susurro-Debiste sentirte sola todo este tiempo, ¿verdad?

Y a pesar de que las lagrimas habían dejado de fluir, no podía usar sus manos para quitárselas del rostro. Su corazón dejo de doler, solo por un momento. Todo se volvió pacifico. Y lo amo. Amo esos momentos, tan efímeros.

No pudo si quiera hablar, ni reaccionar cuando sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de Kaneki y escondía su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma. Su sonrojo se hizo fuerte, pero no le importo. Solo sintió como respuesta, a Kaneki posando su barbilla suavemente sobre su cabeza. Miro abajo y apretó con fuerza sus puños, temerosa y decidida a la vez.

-Estoy embarazada.

Con todo lo que había pasado, ya había tomado en cuenta que se esperaría cualquier reacción. Una de un enfado total, una de gritos de felicidad, otra de lagrimas desbordándose, todo el tipo de Kaneki's que se pudiese imaginar.

-Lo sé.

Ella se tensó y lo obligo a separarse de ella con lentitud y calma. Cuando le miro al rostro, no vio al Kaneki frio y enojado, ni al Kaneki cruel o el Kaneki débil. Era el Kaneki que siempre había conocido. El Kaneki tranquilo y cariñoso que se esforzó por mostrarle toda su parte humana sin serlo al menos.

-¿Eh…?

-Ayato-san, fue a verme hace algunas horas-sonrió con algo de pena.

Ella se tenso de nuevo, mientras otro nuevo sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué…?

Kaneki dio una ligera risita agradable, mientras se encargaba de mirarla de nuevo.

-La verdad, es que me costó reaccionar. Me costó un golpe en mis costillas y otro en mis partes bajas para poder salir de mi shock momentáneo…

-¿T-Te golpeo?

-Sí…pero creo que se contuvo. El Ayato que conozco me hubiese molido a golpes hasta perder la consciencia-reconoció con una voz pacifica y un aura de melancolía-Debiste verlo. Estaba tan serio cuando me lo dijo, que creí que había sido robado por un alíen y reemplazado por otra persona.

A pesar de que la conversación había sido alejada de la tensión, Touka aun le miraba perpleja. No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-Pero, después de eso, me conto todo-la tomo de las manos, sin quitarle la vista de encima-Por eso me moleste un poco, cuando no fuiste tú quien me hubiese dicho.

Ella bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

-Estaba asustada. No sabía qué hacer-se excusó.

-Lo sé también. Me sentí muy mal por dejarte sola y no insistirse después de que discutimos.

Él la tomo suavemente de su mentón y le obligo a mirarle, mientras sonreía con ternura.

-Perdón. Soy un idiota.

Ella no contestó. En cambio, se aferro a su cuerpo, capturándolo en un sorpresivo abrazo, de nuevo enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-Lo eres, imbécil.

Después le miro preocupada.

-¿Te duele?

-¿Los golpes de Ayato? No, me lo merecía.

-Pudo haberse contenido.

-Se mostro muy comprensivo conmigo. Incluso se detuvo a escucharme cuando le dije que la chica que estaba conmigo era la novia de Hide.

Ella le miro, de nuevo impactada.

-¿EH? ¿N-Novia?

-Bueno, casi novia. Pero hay conexión entre esos dos. Yui-san solo me acompaño porque me vio deprimido.

-¿Yui? ¿Es su nombre?

-Sí. Y es una buena persona, algo empalagosa, pero buena al final.-le dio un beso en su frente-No te pongas celosa por cosas como esas.

-¡No estaba celosa!

-Bien, bien…

-Idiota. Estúpido. Imbécil. Pedazo de animal mutante…

-Auch…

Rió levemente y se le acerco, abrazándole.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto ella.

-¿Casarnos?

-Hablo enserio.

-Yo también.

Ella se separó de él y le mío fijamente, como si estuviese probándole.

-Deja de jugar.

-No estoy jugando. Quiero casarme contigo.

-Y lo dices así de simple.

-No tengo dinero para un anillo. Pero si quieres preparo una cena

Ella le miro con frialdad, dándole a entender que estaba hablando enserio. Pero claro que él se la regreso de igual modo, dando a entender que él también lo hacía.

-Cásate conmigo, Touka-chan-pidió, le acaricio la mejilla con su mano derecha, mientras enredaba sus dedos de su mano izquierda con los suyos.

Se sonrojó enormemente, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza, en un intento por esconder su vergüenza.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

-¿Me vas a hacer decírtelo, imbécil?

-Bien, bien. Solo espero verte con un vestido blanco, si no es mucha molestia.

-Ya cállate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Ayato-san?

La voz tierna de Hinami le hizo que mirara hacia abajo, para poder verla. Ayato la miro un par de segundos, antes de volver su mirada al frente.

-¿Qué?

-Esto… ¿A dónde vamos?

-No sé. A donde sea. El viejo me pidió que te sacara de la cafetería.

-¿El Jefe? ¿Por qué?

-Porque van a hablar otras cosas.-cortó

-P-Pero a donde vamos…

-Yo que sé.

No hubo respuesta. Ayato giro su cabeza de nuevo, pero para entonces Hinami no le devolvía la mirada, parecía cohibida, y asustada. Sus manos estaban ligeramente apretadas en puños y sus ojos se notaban un poco tristes. Una especie de pánico comenzó a invadirle, pensando que tal vez le había hecho llorar. Pero solo estaba ahí, siguiendo su paso, como si temiera que le lastimara de repente.

El suspiró con fuerza, a sabiendas de que no había usado el tono correcto con esa niña.

-Oye, ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

-¿Eh?-le miro algo sorprendida.

-No sé. ¿Te gustan esas cosas de los libros, no? ¿Quieres ir a una biblioteca? O…Tal vez quieras ir a uno de los lugares cursis con castillos de mierda y esas cosas…

La pequeña lo miro un instante, algo sorprendida como muda por el hecho de tal cambio repentino de actitud.

-¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

-¡No! La biblioteca está bien…

-¿Si? Entonces, vamos.

Ayato siguió caminando, hasta que sintió un contacto que le hizo girarse de forma brusca de nuevo. Hinami le había tomado de la mano tan naturalmente y ahora caminaba con una bella sonrisa y una mirada realmente resplandeciente, sin mencionar que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas.

Ayato solo desvió la mirada, esperando que su sonrojo traicionero no le delatara con esa niña. Y a pesar de que el contacto mano a mano le incomodaba, tampoco fue capaz de deshacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Así que eso era…

Hubo un silencio tenso. La situación era bastante complicada para ambos. Porque la verdad, no sabían cómo podía reaccionar el jefe con dicha noticia. Sabían de sobra que era una persona comprensiva y bondadosa, pero incluso él tenía un límite para su paciencia. Y Ken lo sabía, pero no dudo en mirarle a los ojos y decirle toda la verdad. Se aseguro de no guardar detalles ni secretos, porque a pesar de que era una relación de Touka y de él, no quería crear confusiones ni mentirle más a la persona que más le había apoyado. Además, era el Jefe, y la base de la pequeña familia de Anteiku, no podían engañarlo.

Touka estuvo de acuerdo, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo, debido al pánico de su reacción. Sabía que todos tenían sus esperanzas en ella para terminar sus estudios, pero el que estuviera embarazada complicaba las cosas. Ambos lo miraron, alterados pues el jefe, en especial porque esté no parecía reaccionar.

Lo observaron. Vieron un leve asentimiento en su cabeza, luego le vieron dirigir su mirada a Touka, y a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba, no fue capaz de apartarla.

-Touka-chan, si todo esto es cierto, ¿Por qué callaste tanto tiempo?

Ella apretó los labios y bajo la mirada con pesar.

-Fue culpa mía-intervino Kaneki al instante-Deje a Touka a la deriva y simplemente tampoco pude hablar.

Touka le miro con algo de reproche, por el simple hecho de salir a defenderla. Sin embargo, el Jefe suspiró con fuerza.

-Bien, parece que no hay remedio.

Ambos le miraron con expectación.

-Touka-chan, lo que hiciste no fue correcto.

-Fui yo quien…

-Silencio, por favor, Kaneki-a pesar de que el tono del jefe no era molesto ni le estuviese regañando, dejo su voz autoritaria, por lo que Ken tuvo que guardar silencio.

Otro suspiro.

-Touka-chan, tú siempre lo has sabido. Desde que llegaste a esta cafetería. Nosotros tratamos de ayudar a la gente que necesita apoyo y eso hicimos contigo. Me molesta un poco el hecho de que no hayas confiado en nosotros para decirnos lo que pasaba.

Ella apretó sus puños, mirando al suelo.

-Lo sé. Ya lo sabía, pero…El hecho de que una persona en quien crees, de repente te decepcione, es algo triste…

-Touka-chan, mírame por favor…

Y lo hizo. Alzo el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión tan comúnmente pacifica del Jefe.

-No estoy decepcionado de ti. Solo estoy algo ofendido por el hecho de que no hayas venido a contármelo.

-¿Eh?

-Incluso si no eres capaz de terminar una carrera, me sentiré orgulloso de que puedas emprender una nueva vida como madre. Incluso si fueras la mujer encargada de la limpieza, me sentiría profundamente orgulloso.

-J-Jefe-exclamo ella algo avergonzada.

-Somos una familia, Touka-chan. La familia no te juzga, solo se encarga de apoyarte. –sonrió.

Ella le miro largamente, sin embargo, bajo la vista de nuevo.

-Lo siento.

-Ya, ya. Ahora no debes deprimirte. Admito que no me esperaba que fueras madre tan pronto, pero lo único que queda, es recibir a esa bebe y hace de ti una buena madre, ¿sí?

Otra sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo, jefe.

-Y bien, ¿Kaneki?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensan hacer ahora?

Kaneki tomo de la mano firmemente a ella, mientras Touka le recibía aquel contacto, y le miro decidido.

-Vamos a casarnos-añadió con una sonrisa-Claro, si usted me lo permite. Me gustaría que me entregara a Touka-chan.

El Jefe sonrió satisfecho, dejando su lado relajante.

-Me siento feliz de saber eso. Supongo que será antes de que el bebe nazca.

-Sí. Me gustaría que mi hijo naciera dentro del matrimonio.

-Bien, eso me agrada. Y en cuanto a la escuela.

-Yo me daré de baja por el momento, jefe-hablo Touka-No me parece correcto empezar la carrera en mi estado. Creo que esperare hasta dar a luz.

-Muy bien. ¿Y tu Kaneki?

-También dejare la carrera.

Touka le miro, alarmada. Habían hablado de los términos, pero se le había olvidado tocar el tema del estudio de Kaneki. Por supuesto que ella no quería que lo dejara. Hasta hace apenas unos meses había logrado ponerse al corriente y recuperar su calificación. Dejarlo por segunda vez sería igual o más desastroso.

-Oye…

-Me parece bien. Ahora tendrás que dedicarte completamente, y más en el estado de embarazo de Touka.

-Sí. Hace un par de horas hable con Itori-san. Le pedí su permiso para trabajar en el bar de medio tiempo y trabajar otro medio tiempo aquí en le cafetería y ella acepto. Espero no le moleste.

-No, en lo absoluto. Ahora que formaras una familia, debes esforzarte para darles lo mejor de ti, Kaneki-kun.

Touka guardo silencio, a sabiendas de que no era el momento para interrumpir dicha conversación. Porque aunque se sentía feliz de que Kaneki le respondiera de forma adecuada, también le preocupaba el hecho de que se sacrificara demasiado. Pero por un lado el jefe tampoco se había opuesto. Decidió guardar silencio, al menos por el momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En cuanto Kaneki y Touka llegaron al café-al día siguiente-lo primero que los recibió fue una avalancha de confeti y otras cosas de colores que no supieron identificar. Seguido de cientos de felicitaciones de todo tipo, desde las voces más agudas, hasta las más gruesas.

La noticia corrió como pólvora por todo el café y todos se enteraron, para luego ir a felicitarlos. Desde Yomo-san hasta Uta, quienes no tardaron en mostrar su gran alegría al saber que pronto habría una boda en el café y un nacimiento próximamente.

-Así que por eso me pediste trabajo, pillo-Itori le jalo de la mejilla suavemente.

-B-bueno….

-Eso fue rápido, Touka-chan. Me dejaras hacer tu vestido, ¿verdad?-se acerco Uta.

-S-Si…

-¡Onee-chan!-le llamo la pequeña Hinami-¿¡Puedo ser tu dama de honor?!

A diferencia de las demás peticiones, Touka sonrió con sinceridad.

-Claro que sí, Hinami-chan.

Kaneki contemplo a Touka, rodeada de felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Era obvio que las multitudes no eran para ambos, pero estar en un panorama con tu familia era otra cosa. Sintió un peso fuerte en su hombro, notando la mano de Ayato.

-Hasta que hiciste algo, parchecito.

-Sí-sonrió y después le miro-Ayato…Gracias…

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por ayudarme a estar con tu hermana.

-¿Quién dice que te ayude? Solo hice que te responsabilizaras por lo que hiciste, tarado.

-Aun así, gracias.

El otro no se molesto en contestar, solo miro a su hermana.

-¡Oye, Ayato! ¡Haz algo útil y sirve café a los invitados!-le grito su hermana a lo lejos.

-¿¡Eh?! ¡Tú deberías estar sirviéndome ahora!

-¿¡Que mierdas dices, pedazo de tonto!?

-¡Que gracias a mí te estás casando, hermana tonta!

-¿¡AH?!

La gente solo rió. A sabiendas de que las cosas estaban por cambiar.

* * *

**Nota final: ***Se asoma detrás de una piedra*Hola…

Bien. Resulta que yo estaba feliz de la vida, escribiendo el fic (Lalalalala) pero se advirtió que la batería estaba baja y fui a traer el cargador, ahí fue cuando todo se fue al infierno.

La mascota de mi hermana había estado mordiendo el cable y esté quedo hecho añicos. Eso fue desde el miércoles. Y no pudo ir a comprar un cargador por la sincera razón de que no tenía dinero y este costaba bastante caro.

Fue el viernes, cuando pude conseguir dinero suficiente e ir a compra un puto cargador. Y al fic todavía le faltaba algo, por lo que no pude subirlo.

Ya, ya. Están en su derecho de lanzarme piedras, gas lacrimógeno y cuchillos untados con salsa (?

Pero ni modo, así es la vida. Pero ya enserio, tendrán el próximo capítulo este miércoles a más tardar y así empezaremos con la vida de Touka embarazada.

Otra cosa que seguramente notaron, es que Ayato no jodio a Ken. Pues lo pensé mucho, en especial porque muchas personas me lo pedian. Pero por una vez, queria que Ayato se portara de forma madura y ayudara a su hermanita. Perdon si los decepcioné, pero así lo decidi y la verdad no me arrepiento.

Ya sé. La hice sufrir mucho en este capítulo, pero era un mal necesario. Además, cierta chica que antes se llamaba **Rabitt**, me pidió que hiciera sufrir más a Touka y lo hice. Así que si quieren arrojar algo por eso, arrójenselo a ella *La usa como escudo*

Y en cuanto el capitulo. No sé. He estado viendo _Kaichou wa Maid Sama_ y he visto que los personajes principales se parecen mucho a Touka y Kaneki y me inspire en ellos para hacer el capitulo. De hecho yo me imagino a Ken como una especie de Usui. Es que ambos son tan perfectos.

En fin. El próximo capítulo ya veremos-FINALMENTE- a todos planeando una boda, a una Touka con malestares y antojos y a un Ken sufriendo. Sí, porque ya hizo sufrir demasiado a Touka, y ahora es el turno de Ken de sufrir.

Sorry, Kaneki-kun, prepara toda tu paciencia porque la vas a necesitar *Sonrisa maléfica*

En fin, ya no les quito más su tiempo, ojala les haya gustado mucho el capitulo.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

**Atte. Ari**


	7. En camino

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Amor en exceso (casi me da diabetes escribiendo esto) Cosas inventadas por mi (?**_

**Nota de la autora: **Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capitulo. Gracias por los reviews, me ayudan a seguir adelante *sorbe mocos* Espero le guste el capitulo. No hay boda, eso es hasta el próximo capítulo, pero si hay muchas cosas que yo recomendaría leer, ya que son de mi invención. (Estoy bien drogada)

Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**I**

Kaneki despertó solo media hora después de haberse dormido. La verdad era que le resultaba más cómodo volver a su sueño, pero su curiosidad fue aun más gran de que su cansancio. Abrió su teléfono y encontró la conversación que había iniciado con Hide, el cual le había contestado hace un breve momento.

Para: Hide

Enviado

14/06/2016 5:08 P.M.

Mensaje: _Voy a casarme_

De: Hide

Recibido

14/06/2016 11:53 P.M

Mensaje: _Le_ _enviare este mensaje a Touka-chan si no dejas de jugar xD _

Kaneki suspiró con fuerza. Supuso que Hide no había podido contestarle debido a las actividades de su día, pero el que se tomara la molestia de haberle contestado ya era bastante, por lo que no tuvo otra opción más que responderle.

Para: Hide

Enviado

14/06/2016 11:55 P.M.

Mensaje: _Touka está embarazada._

Kaneki espero dos o tres minutos, y para cuando se dio cuenta, noto que era la media noche. No le tomo importancia, pensó que tal vez Hide se había quedado dormido y tampoco lo culpaba. Estaba por acomodarse para dormir, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar de manera escandalosa. En la pantalla se marcaba un: Llamada entrante De: Hide

Por lo que con toda la calma del mundo, apretó el botón de contestar.

-Hola

-¿¡Como que "Hola"?! ¡Touka embarazada! ¿¡Que tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿Libros y letritas!?

Kaneki no se esperaba una reacción menos escandalosa de parte de su amigo y por eso sonrió. Paso un brazo por debajo de su cabeza, mientras que con su mano libre sostenía el teléfono móvil.

-¡Te dije, usa condón! ¡Que ella tome pastillas! ¿Pero qué hiciste? ¡Sonrojarte como si fueras un maldito virgen! ¡Pensé que al menos te habías leído un libro de biología! ¿¡Sabes que cuando se la metes a una mujer puede embarazarse, verdad?!

-Cálmate…

-¡Calmarme mi trasero! ¡Tu maldito infeliz, acosador…!

-Sí…

-Calenturiento de mierda…

-Ajá…

-Sexo maniático…

-¿Terminaste?

Ken escucho una respiración agitada y leves jadeos de parte de su amigo, pero espero pacientemente a que se calmara. Escucho un suspiro pesado.

-Sí…

-Gracias.

-¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

-Muchas cosas. Mira, no me gusta hablar ese tipo de cosas por teléfono, solo puedo decirte que ya todo está resuelto…

-¿Enserio?

-La verdad es que es algo difícil. Pero estoy decidido a casarme con ella y a criar a ese niño…

-Hablas como un viejo.

-Entonces hablo sabiamente.

Hide rió ligeramente. Pero de inmediato se puso serio.

-Espero que no te estés casando con ella solo porque está embarazada…

Kaneki suspiró.

-La verdad no esperaba que todo esto pasara tan pronto. Pero para serte sincero, nunca me imagine formar una vida y una familia con alguien que no fuera Touka. Es algo apresurado, pero ya que estamos en camino….

-Entiendo, entiendo…-hubo un breve silencio-Oye, seré el padrino, ¿verdad?

-¿De la boda o de mi hijo?

-¡Ambos, obviamente!

Kaneki rió.

-Lo hablare con Touka luego.

-Tengo que colgar, al parecer mis padres oyeron mis gritos.

-Te dije que te calmaras.

-Te lo tenías merecido-risita y luego silencio-Prometo felicitarlos a ambos cuando esté de regreso, ¿sí?

-Esperaremos-y dicho esto, colgó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cuatro estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de Anteiku y todos, con una taza de café frente suya. La mujer sonreía con sinceridad y sencillez, lo que les daba confianza a todos en el cuarto. Se notaba mayor, y su cabello cubierto con algunas canas estaba atado en un chongo alto.

-Ella es la partera Mei Sawada-presentó el jefe-Fue ella quien ayudo al parto de mi difunda esposa.

Ambos la miraron expectantes.

-Es un placer-saludó la mujer-Aquel parto fue realmente único. Muy pocos híbridos logran salir vivos. –añadió.

-Es una buena mujer. Lleva muchos años en ese trabajo y siempre ha tenido éxito, incluso conmigo.

Touka fue la que decidió hablar.

-Le agradecemos mucho que quiera tomar este trabajo.

La mujer sin embargo, borro un momento su sonrisa, para ponerse seria.

-Con todo respeto, me gustaría decirles los riesgos y contras que este embarazo y nacimiento puedan tener, si me lo permiten.

Kaneki asintió.

-La verdad es que, temo lo que puedas estar albergando en este instante, Touka-chan-comenzó-Entiendo la situación del joven Kaneki-san. Mitad ghoul y mitad humano. No soy doctora ni científica, pero considero que si ambos genes se combinan, podrían pasar tres cosas.

"La primera es que sea un humano. Esto es demasiado peligroso, Touka-chan. Si esto pasase, tu cuerpo confundiría el bebe como un nutriente más e inconscientemente tu organismo trataría de absorberlo"

Ella se paralizo. La miro con los ojos abiertos. Ken se mantuvo frio e incluso calmado, y se limito a tomarle la mano a su prometida con delicadeza, dándole apoyo en silencio.

"La segunda es que fuera un mitad humano y mitad ghoul. Sin embargo, no podría asumir que esto fuera bueno o fuera malo. Cuando la señorita Ukina-san se embarazó, tuvo los regulares síntomas normales en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, fue un difícil nacimiento. Pero claro que ella era humana y si cuerpo era más débil, aunque sobrevivió.

-¿Y la ultima es que sea ghoul, verdad?-hablo Ken.

-Así es. Por supuesto que en esta etapa podemos esperar que sea un embarazo ghoul normal, al igual que el nacimiento. Pero debemos comprobarlo, antes…

Ken siguió observándola con detenimiento, para luego pasar su mirada al jefe. Él otro le recibió aquella señal .Entendía el hecho de que Ken desconfiara un poco en extraños. Pero en ese momento le envió un leve asentimiento como respuesta.

-¿Cómo podemos averiguarlo?

-Cuando Ukina-san se embarazo, tuvo los síntomas de embarazo normales, pero…Uno en particular no estaba en la lista, al menos no en la de humanos-la mujer hizo una pausa-Ella deseaba comer carne humana…

Silencio.

-Eso al principio, indico que se trataba de un ghoul, pero solo fue en primer trimestre que sintió eso. Así que, basado en eso, puedo afirmar que sí solo durante los tres primeros meses tu deseas con más fervor la carne, se trata de un medio ghoul.

-¿Solo los primeros tres meses?-pregunto Ken.

-Así es.

-Pero si es un ghoul, ¿No pasaría lo mismo? ¿Desear la carne?

-Claro que sí. Pero en el embarazo ghoul, la carne es necesaria durante todo el desarrollo del embarazo. Un ghoul por obviedad no puede alimentarse de ningún otro nutriente que no sea la carne. Esa es la fuente de energía y es bastante obvio que el próximo bebe que nazca, también empezara a necesitar de esa fuente. Eso es lo que diferencia un embarazo de un medio-ghoul a un ghoul.

-¿Y si es un humano?-preguntó Touka esta vez.

-El bebe humano necesitara alimentos humanos. Esto también se muestra no solo en el primer trimestre del embarazo, si no todos los nueve u ocho meses. Afortunadamente, he visto que las madres ghouls adquieren cambios en sus papilas gustativas. Esto quiere decir que durante estos tres meses, puedas ser capaz de comer alimentos humanos, en caso dé.

Hubo un breve silencio. Kaneki no bajo la mirada, pero se mantenía reflexionando respecto a lo que había dicho.

-La verdad, me gustaría empezar a hacer pequeñas pruebas y así descartar los posibles resultados del embarazo.

-¿Estas lista, Touka?-le preguntó el jefe.

Ella miro la mano que sostenía la de Kaneki, luego lo miro a él. Ken no le miro a los ojos, dando a entender que no la dejaría sola y por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir tranquila.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Con calma, Mei les indico pasar a otra habitación más cerrada. Saco con ella un pequeño recipiente, con comida de variedades, que iba desde fruta hasta la carne. Y la puso en la mesa, frente a Touka.

-¿Tienes casi un mes y medio, verdad? Significa que ya debes tener apetito. Necesito que intentes comer algo de esto.

-¿I-Intentar?

-Solo si te atrae. No tiene que ser a la fuerza, puedes vomitarlo si te sabe asqueroso. Pero quiero que veas si algo se te hace apetitoso y si realmente deseas comerlo. No te esfuerces en tragarlo si no quieres.-indicó.

El jefe se mantuvo algo distante, mientras que Ken esperaba pacientemente a un lado de ella, esperando su acción. La mujer, de igual modo lo hizo.

Touka miro la comida. La verdad era que nada se le hacía apetitoso, ni siquiera por su olor. Pero pensó que tal vez se debía al hecho de que nunca la había probado y tal vez su propia mente le decía que sabia asqueroso, debido a lo acostumbrada que estaba.

Su mano se extendió algo titubeante y tomo una fresa roja. La miro un momento y con una leve mueca abrió los labios. Sus dientes se encajaron de forma lenta en la fruta y…la soltó. Con su mano libre se tapo la boca, mientras una mueca de asco aparecía en su rostro. Miro la cubeta libre que se le había preparado y de inmediato, lo escupió con asco. Nadie se inmuto, pero todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, al ver que el bebé no sería humano, pues era la etapa más difícil de todas.

Touka se limpio con un pañuelo.

-Muy bien. Humano no es. Es una buena señal-afirmo la mujer, mientras que Kaneki ayudaba a Touka a sentarse en una silla-¿Segura que nada te atrae?

-No, en lo absoluto-contestó de inmediato.

-Bien. Debo decir que no sé cómo se desarrolla un híbrido dentro de un ghoul, solo lo he visto en una humana. Como mencione es casi lo mismo que el embarazo ghoul. Pero por el momento solo nos queda esperar a que pasen los tres meses…

Los tres asintieron.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo si-contestó Ken-No sé cómo se desarrolla un embarazo ghoul.

-Oh, bueno, es sencillo. Casi lo mismo que el embarazo humano, excepto por dos cosas. El apetito y los síntomas. El apetito se adhiere únicamente a la carne humana, ya que este crece. Pronto necesitara carne de nuevo y debe ser alimentada mínimo cada fin de mes-recalco mirando a Touka- También crece el apetito hacia el café y el licor, pero no recomiendo este ultimo para el embarazo, café está bien.

Touka medito un momento, pensando que ya había descubierto la razón por la cual casi se desvanece en el centro comercial con Yoriko. Era porque recientemente no había comido y era verdad, que últimamente su apetito había crecido. Pero había querido ignorarlo, además de que su breve depresión no le había dejado cabida para el hambre.

-¿Y los síntomas?

-Nuestro organismo trabaja diferente como tal y es más acelerado. No digo que el embarazo dure menos, pero los síntomas serán aun más intensos. Esa es la razón por la cual, Touka-chan sintió todos los síntomas casi de inmediato.

-Ya veo…

-Pueden llamarme si surge alguna emergencia. Pero en caso de que no, que esperemos así sea, regresare poco después del mes de Febrero, para saber si se trata de un híbrido o un ghoul completo.

-Gracias por todo-hablaron ambos.

-No hay problema-la mujer se dirigió al Jefe-Yoshimura-san, me dio gusto verle de nuevo.

-Igualmente, Mei-sama, nos veremos luego-

El Jefe la guió a la salida, dejándolos a ambos solos. Kaneki tomo asiento junto a Touka. Ambos suspiraron un poco más tranquilos, y felices.

-¿Sabes?-habló él- Hide quiere ser el padrino.

-¿De la boda o el bebé?

-Ambos

Los dos sonrieron pacíficamente.

-No estaría mal-comentó ella-Solo que tendría que batallar fuertemente contra Yomo-san.

-Hide es muy insistente.

-Y Yomo-san también.

-Sera una batalla dura.

-Sí.

Silencio. Ambos estaban sentados en los cómodos sofás, mirando el techo, preguntándose cómo habían terminado hablando de ese modo. De una boda, de un nacimiento. Ciertamente Touka no lo sabía. Simplemente sus palabras fluían, tanto las que oía como las que ella sacaba de sus labios. Y sin previo aviso, Kaneki tuvo la necesidad de verla. Su rostro se giro y vio un rostro serio, nada anormal en Touka, ya que siempre lo era-a excepción cuando trabajaba o cuando estaba con Hinami-pero con algo de paz. Lo recordaba.

La forma en la trata, realmente no había querido hacerlo. Pero sabía que Touka no lo encararía hasta que la presionara y por desgracia no había otra presión que adquirir. Y una parte de él también era porque estaba enojado. Enojado de que Touka no hubiese confiado en él y se hubiese enterado por otras bocas. No se sentía orgulloso por haberla herido y hecho llorar, pero realmente no se había podido controlar.

Con calma, inclino su cuerpo hasta ella, y Touka no noto su cercanía hasta que sintió una mano deslizarse por su mejilla. Lo miro sonrojada y aunque tuvo el impulso de insultarlo y decirle que se apartara, sus intensos ojos plateados la hipnotizaron. Fue algo bello. Kaneki le transmitía cientos de emociones agradables con una sola mirada. A pesar de que se sonrojo con notoriedad, no alejo a Ken y en cambio, puso una mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que siguiera. Kaneki sujeto su rosto solo con una mano y con delicadeza y lentitud beso sus labios. Fue de una forma suave y lenta, una forma de disfrutarlo de un modo más infinito.

Nunca comprendería la razón por la que se enamoro de ella. Justamente de ella. Cuando alguien los veía como pareja simplemente decían que eran completamente diferentes…lo eran. Ambos eran apasionados pero tenían sus formas de expresarlo. Sin embargo no le molestaba. Porque fuese como fuese, ella había sido la única persona que le mostro como era realmente, en todos los sentidos.

Y con esos pensamientos, no pudo evitar sacar su lengua y lamer el labio inferior de su-ahora-prometida. Touka gimió un poco, tanto por la sorpresa como por la corriente eléctrica tan placentera que le recorrió. Ken aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua lentamente y así explorar sus dientes, su lengua, con suavidad sin prisa, haciéndola participe del tan apasionado juego de lenguas. Touka apretó con fuerza la camisa con la que sostenía a Kaneki, en un intento por aferrarse a algo. Y Kaneki no contento con eso y sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos, solo para obligarla a mantener el contacto. Ambos ya habían cerrado los ojos y ahora solo podían jadear en busca de aire, pero la verdad era que no quería romper aquel mágico encuentro.

Es poco a poco y es lento, pero Kaneki logra poner su peso sobre Touka y ahora, ambos están a punto de quedar acostados en el sofá.

-¡Touka-chan!

El grito ensordecedor de Itori, más el golpe de la puerta, los hizo a ambos levantarse bruscamente, con la piel erizada, como si fuesen gatos asustados. La mujer los vio a ambos con picardía, mientras detrás de ella, entraba Uta.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, eh?

No fueron capaces de contestar. Ambos avergonzados y al mismo tiempo decepcionados.

-Itori-san, no deberías entrar así. Touka-chan está embarazada.

-Sí, sí, como digas-contesto la mujer-Touka, llego el momento-anunció colocando sus manos en sus caderas-Tenemos que empezar a tomar las medidas para tu vestido.

-La verdad no creo que un vestido sea…

-¡No, no, no!-refuto ella de inmediato-Esta vez no me vas a salir con tus manías de tus ideas masculinas.

-¿M-Masculinas?

-Es el único día que te casas. Así que te guste o no, vas a lucir hermosa.

-E-Eso…

-Anda, vamos ya. Tengo que tomarte las medidas, la boda es en unos días, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pero, podemos tomarnos más tiempo.

-¿Enserio quieres casarte luciendo una panza de siete mese, Touka?

-B-Bueno-Touka cedió al ver que esos dos no se darían por vencidos. Se levanto y tomo su chaqueta-¿Kaneki no viene?

-No, no-aclaro Uta-Su diseño de él será algo más sencillo. Me encargare después de él.

Ken se levanto.

-Aun así, te acompaño para cuidarte-le ofreció.

-¡No definitivamente no!-negó Itori-Un hombre no puede ver el vestido de novias antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.

-Creí que era a la novia…-suspiro-Además no creo eso.

-Pero yo sí. Anda, es una sorpresa. Yo la cuidare por ti.-jalo a Touka a la salida-Por cierto, cariño, tu turno comienza a las nueve en punto y termina a la una de la madrugada, te recomiendo que descanses-

Kaneki no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar al ver a Itori tan insistente. Sin embargo, le pidió a Uta-san que cuidara de Touka, pues no confiaba demasiado en el juicio de Itori después de verla tan emocionada. Uta prometió cuidarla y sin más, los tres se retiraron.

Aun así, tenía cosas que hacer, como darse de baja de la universidad, al menos temporalmente. Sabía que algunos profesores estarían decepcionados de él, pues apenas acababa de recuperar su reputación de buen estudiante. Pero no había opción, no podía estudiar en el estado de Touka. Y aunque seguramente Anteiku les apoyaría mucho, él quería ser independiente y dar un sustento propio a su familia.

Con algo de pesar, camino a su institución, listo para unas buenas reprimendas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Touka-chan!

Un grito potente, más un abrazo asfixiante fue el saludo que recibió Touka cuando Hide entro en la cafetería. A Touka no le agradaba ese tipo de cosas, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre se mostraba flexible con Hide, quizás por la confianza que el emanaba y por el hecho de que era el mejor amigo de su prometido-que bien sonaba decirlo-Kaneki.

-¡Hide!

Y antes de que pudiera responder al menos, Ken le había apartado, algo preocupado por la efusividad de su amigo. Esté se rasco la cabeza algo apenado.

-Perdón, perdón- se disculpo, pero luego volvió a su misma expresividad de antes-¡Felicidades, Touka-chan! Estoy feliz de que decidieras casarte con el retrasado de Kaneki.

-Muy gracioso-aclamo el otro.

-Gracias, Hide-san-agradeció Touka.

Kaneki miro a un lado suyo, carraspeó mirando a su amigo y luego se hizo a un lado. Hide entendió la señal.

-Oh, sí lo siento-Hide tomo de la mano, a la joven de cabello azulado que estaba detrás de Ken y de quien Touka no había notado su presencia-Ella es Yui Tachibana.

Touka de inmediato reconoció a la joven. Ciertamente era agraciada y desprendía la misma personalidad que Hide, además de que su sonrisa daba bastante confianza. Y Touka no pudo evitar pensar que se había equivocado de persona.

-Un placer-saludo ella-Esto es para ustedes. Es un regalo.

Touka recibió una pequeña caja roja, dorada con un moño dorado. Parpadeó algo confundida pero recibió el presente, algo apenada consigo misma por haber pensado mal de aquella chica.

-Muchas gracias, aunque no era necesario…

-No, está bien. Kaneki-san siempre hablaba de usted, al igual que Hide-san.

-¿Enserio?-rió-En cualquier caso, usted y Hide-san están invitados en la boda.

-¿Sera pronto, verdad?-pregunto Hide.

-Sera en tres días-contestó Touka.

-Y no pude ser el padrino-dijo Hide decepcionado y con aura de tristeza.

-Eso te pasa por llegar tarde-le reclamo Kaneki.

-Pero, no se preocupe, Hide-san. Tal vez pueda ser el padrino del bebé-le conforto Touka.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No pensarías que alguien más lo seria!

Touka se sonrojo levemente pero sonrió con sinceridad al encontrarse en una bella escena familiar. Sin embargo, tanto Hide como Yui tuvieron que retirarse, más bien porque Kaneki dijo que Touka tenía que descansar, al menos hasta el día de la boda y el par de muchachos se fueron sin rechistar.

Kaneki y Touka subieron al segundo piso, bajo la indicación de Yomo, quienes les informo que la comida para Touka había llegado. Touka se encerró, encontrándose con una ración más gran de lo usual, sin embargo no rechisto, estaba muerta de hambre. Kaneki espero pacientemente en la puerta, hasta que Touka salió, totalmente normal, pero con una expresión más aliviada.

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Tienes más hambre?

-No, creo que por ahora no. Pero se me antoja un poco de café.

-Ve a sentarte, iré a preparare uno.

-Yo puedo hacerlo.

-No hay problema. Estas cansada, se te nota. Además Itori-san dijo que vendría por ti mas tarde para la última prueba de tu vestido.

Touka no rechisto en cuanto escucho esto. Sin embargo, giro a ver a Ken alejarse por el pasillo. Sabía que él también estaba agotado. Después de todo, él también había empezado a trabajar turnos dobles, con solo dos o tres horas de descanso, y ese tiempo lo ocupaba cuidando de ella y haciéndole compañía. Y a pesar de que esto le preocupaba, por un lado se sentía feliz de saber que Ken estaba haciendo esto por ella y su futuro bebé.

Medito un momento, recostándose en un sofá de la sala, pensando que ya no tenía miedo. De repente todo el temor de haber quedado sola se había esfumado. Era un calor que nacía cerca de su vientre, donde se alojaba su hijo. Era algo que le reconfortaba y por alguna extraña razón, se le había hecho una manía imaginar todo lo que tendría que ver con su hijo. Si seria niño o niña. Si tendría sus ojos o los de Ken. Si sería tan desconfiada con ella o si sería tan tímida como Kaneki.

Por un momento se imagino una vida a su lado, al lado de su bebé. Entendía el hecho de que traer un hijo ghoul al mundo era algo difícil, ya que los padres morían de forma fácil dejándolos solos y desamparados, pero por alguna extraña razón-y aunque temía esto-ya no le importaba. Porque sentía algo que le impulsaba a protegerlo, algo que le hacía creer que lo mantendría a salvo costase lo que constase, algo que le daba fuerzas para luchar. E incluso si Kaneki no estuviera, no estaría sola, porque tendría a ese bebé a su lado, a una parte de él. Tal vez lo pensaba porque Kaneki estaba cerca, pero tampoco le tomo importancia.

Se sentía plenamente feliz. Y sin bien no había planeado el hecho de embarazarse tan pronto, ya no se arrepentía de haber tomado esas decisiones.

En medio de sus pensamientos, cayó en profundo sueño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayato descansaba plácidamente en la banca de un parque, debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Le habían ordenado cuidar a Hinami, pues todos estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la boda. Antes hubiera rezongado, pero extrañamente la presencia de la niña no le molestaba del todo. Era callada, incluso reservada. Pocas veces le molestaba o gritaba como los otros mocosos ruidosos.

Con calma alzo la vista, esperando verla a lo lejos en el pasto leyendo alguno de sus libros, pero extrañamente, la encontró a un lado de unas plantes, hincada en el suelo y con el libro cerrado a un lado, como si rebuscara algo. Le llamo bastante la atención que hiciera algo así, y sin poder evitarlo camino hasta su lado.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces?

La pequeña se sobre salto un poco pues no le había escuchado llegar, pero incluso con su cercanía, continuo mirando al suelo. Ayato inclino su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que en el piso, descansaba un pequeño pajarito. Estaba vivo, se notaba en su respiración constante, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cuerpo apena se movía.

-Así que era eso…-susurro más para sí que para la pequeña.

-Hay que hacer algo para ayudarlo-exclamo la pequeña, tomando al pequeño pajarito en sus manos-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Probablemente se cayó de su nido-se encogió de hombros-Devuélvelo, morirá pronto…

-Pero…

-No tiene esperanzas. Solo es un animal.

La pequeña no levanto la vista. Ayato se dio media vuelta para retirarse hasta que la oyó hablar de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que ellos dicen-susurró ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

-Los investigadores de ghouls-soltó la pequeña-Dicen que no tenemos esperanzas y que solo somos animales…Pero aun si lo fuéramos, nacimos en este mundo. Y tenemos derecho de vivir…

La voz de la pequeña se notaba entristecida y al mismo tiempo melancólica. Ayato juraba que sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, pero no pudo verlo, pues la pequeña no miro arriba para observarlo. Por alguna extraña razón no pudo rebatir eso. Porque era verdad. Y era algo que él también se había repetido muchas veces. Se dio cuenta de que juzgaba a los humanos cuando él hacía lo mismo. Tal vez el ejemplo de un ave moribunda era muy pequeño y muy poco, pero las palabras de la niña no le dejaron indiferente.

Se quito la bufanda morada que llevaba alrededor de su cuello y se hinco a la altura de la pequeña. Con cuidado, tomo al ave entre sus manos, quitándoselo de las de Hinami, quien lo miro algo sorprendida. Suavemente lo envolvió en la tela delgada tela, mientras procuraba darle espacio para respirar.

-Anda-le llamo él levantándose-Tenemos que alimentarlo si queremos que viva.

La pequeña no tardo en reaccionar y se posicionó a su lado, caminando y tomándole de la mano que tenia libre. Ayato le devolvió el contacto, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Touka despertó, se encontraba con un manta cubriendo su cuerpo y una suave almohada en su cabeza. Aun seguía en la sala, pero viendo la oscuridad ya era de noche. Miro a su alrededor, sin encontrar al peliblanco y luego recapacitó que seguramente ya estaba trabajando en el bar. Suspiro algo decepcionada, por no haber podido compartir tiempo con él por haberse quedado dormida. En la mesa de centro, se encontraba el café, aunque estaba algo tibió y a su lado, estaba una cajita color oscura. Touka la miro con curiosidad y no pudo evitar extender su mano y tomarla, notando un papel debajo de ella. Se decidió a aguardar la curiosidad por un momento, y leer el recado.

_Para la señorita Kaneki_

"_Tú estás aquí. Ah, tú no huye._

_Tú me responderás hasta el último grito._

_Ovíllate a mi lado como si tuvieras miedo"_

_-Tú prometido Ken (*)_

_P.D._

_Te amo._

Touka observo aquel papel entre sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente. Kaneki era un fan de la literatura, eso estaba claro y a pesar de no ser devota de las cosas románticas, no podía resistirse cuando le dedicaba o escribía un poema, sin mencionar que el hecho de que le llamara "Señora Kaneki" le había sacado un suspiro sagaz. Apretó el papel en su mano, mientras abría la pequeña cajita.

Con cuidado, descubrió en su interior un anillo precioso. Su montadura era hecha de oro blanco. Estaba unido por el pequeño diamante coronándolo, ya que sus areolas no estaban unidas entre sí. Se notaba algo costoso, pero tampoco le dio importancia a ello. Maldijo a las hormonas de embarazada por las gansa incontrolables de llorar, a pesar de tener una sonrisa tan impecable.

Con cuidado se coloco su anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda (*), observándolo con total admiración. Sostuvo la nota en su pecho, pensando, que el hecho de que le llamaran "Touka Kaneki" no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. (*)

* * *

**(*).- **Pues, de nuevo, este breve poema o frase, NO es de Ken. Obviamente es de Pablo Neruda y es un buen poeta, escritor, para quienes no lo conozcan.

**(*).- **Por lo que investigue, en Japón, el anillo de compromiso se lleva en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. No sé si en sus países sea diferente, pero me base en eso, porque son japoneses todo eso.

**(*).- **En caso de que no lo sepan, en el caso de Japón, cuando una pareja se casa, la mujer adquiere el apellido de su marido.

* * *

**Notas finales.**

Pues investigue muchas cosas sobre los anillos en Japón. Creo que hay muchas creencias, que el anillo equivale a lo mismo que el salario del novio o que se tiene que comprar dos veces. No sé, yo lo voy a hacer a la antigua.

No sé. Me gusto este capítulo, se me hizo algo entretenido y bonito, algo inusual en mí.

Perdonen si notaron cierto parecido a la película Crepúsculo/Amanecer por el embarazo de Touka, pero joder que no es fácil poner un embarazo ghoul, principalmente porque ellos no comen nada. Y con la situación de Kaneki es algo difícil. Todo esto es de mi invención. Trate de hacerlo lo más realista posible, disculpen si suena algo ridículo.

Puso lo máximo que pude en este capítulo. Porque aunque no lo crean yo también quiero avanzar, yo también quiero escribir ya a una Touka con achaques y a un Kaneki con un bebé en brazos.

También quiero avanzar con el AyaHina. Es que esta pareja es canon, se nota. Así que tengo algo planeado con esta pareja. También van a sufrir, pero serán felices.

Otra cosa: El bebé. Me gustaría que aportaran nombres (japoneses obviamente) y si se puede con significado por favor. No les diré si es niño o niña, pero pueden aportar de ambos, claro si gustan.

Próximo capitulo, habrá boda. No sé si pondré Lemon, y si es el caso, será muuuuuy censurado, porque quiero algo bonito y tierno, no salvaje y desenfrenado. Aun me lo estoy pensando.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, yo me retiro, me largo a dormir porque estoy hecha polvo, así que disculpen si no contesto sus reviews, pero la verdad ya quiero sentir la almohada en mi cabeza.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

**Atte. Ari**


	8. Al descubierto

**Disclaimer: **Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

_**Advertencias: Drama/ No revise el capitulo/ Capitulo medio aburrido**_

**Nota de la autora: **Pues, si…

Mi inspiración se manifestó en mis sueños y me dijo con voz angelical.

"Ari, con que…Llegaste a la mejor parte de la historia y tienes muchas ideas en la cabeza. Seria una lástima si decidiera tomarme unas vacaciones. Ok, nos vemos luego. Chau :D"

Sí, la muy perra me dejo sola. Y pues hice este capítulo lo mejor que pude, ojala les guste, ojalá no me odien, nos veremos luego.

* * *

**I**

Touka caminaba con el paso lento en dirección al café. La ciudad empezaba a oscurecerse y no le hacía gracia exponerse sin medida de ataque en la noche, aunque tampoco podía ir mucho más rápido. Estaba agotada. Yoriko insistió en salir con ella aunque sea por última vez. Fue algo muy similar a una "despedida de soltera". Con la pequeña diferencia de que no estuvo en un bar, no estuvo con muchas amigas, no estuvo viendo a playboys denudarse frente de ella.

Sí, algo muy similar.

Por supuesto que tampoco se iba a quejar, sabía que Yoriko se estaba esforzando por pasar tiempo con ella. Ya que –según Yoriko-una vez casada tendría menos tiempo. No había pensado en eso y tampoco le importaba. Porque fuese bueno o fuese malo, estaría con Kaneki. Y a sabiendas de su amor, se esforzaría por dar todo de ella para salir adelante juntos.

Llego a Anteiku y entro por la puerta de atas, siendo recibida por Irimi-san, ya que el Jefe había ido a descansar hace rato. Y justo cuando llego a su propio departamento, pudo divisar a Ken en la puerta de su hogar. Camino con calma hasta llegar a su lado.

-Hola-saludó él.

-Hola-comentó ella a secas, un poco incomoda por la situación-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Llegue hace poco de la salida con Hide. Pregunte por ti y decidí esperarte hasta que regresaras.

-¿También saliste con Hide?-enarcó una ceja ella.

Pues…sí. Fue una especie de despedida de soltero. Un fracaso, pero es lo que cuenta.

-Seguramente se esforzó mucho-comentó-Se nota que le importas demasiado.

-Lo sé. Y él a mi también-contestó con algo de pesar.

-¿Por qué lo dices en ese tono? ¿Es con respecto a los invitados?

-Sé que son ghouls "pacifistas", pero no me fió mucho de su seguridad. Dos humanos en medio de ghouls, no es algo que me alivie demasiado.

Ella no contestó, bajo un poco la mirada. Sin embargo, Kaneki se giro hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla.

-Bien… ¿Qué te parece si te preparo un café y te preparas para dormir?

-Ken-le llamo ella, alzando la mirada-¿No piensas decirle?

Hubo un silencio profundo, un silencio en el que Ken no se atrevió a girar su mirada.

-Es decir…Es tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano…Debería enterarse de lo que te paso.

-No…No debería-dijo con voz queda.

-Pero no es ningún tonto. Creo que es mejor decirle ahora que tienes tiempo de hablarlo.

-No va pasar.-contestó con frialdad, aun sin mirarla.

-Pero no es justo que—

-No

A pesar de que Ken no había sido brusco ni había gritado, su tono gélido fue suficiente para detenerla. Ella no dijo nada, sobre todo al ver la tensión en sus músculos de la espalda. Esperó pacientemente a que Kaneki se calmara, hasta que escucho un suspiró y lo vio girarse, encarándola con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo permitir poner en peligro a alguien más

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que al principio Kaneki había decidido quedarse, se giro, le dio un suave beso en la frente, acompañado de una caricia en su mejilla derecha y se marcho. Si bien Touka pudo detenerlo, prefirió no hacerlo, porque aunque Ken no lo demostrara, esa forma sutil de irse, indicaba que no estaba en su mejor momento.

Además de que no quería crear una nueva discusión cuando mañana seria su primer día de casados. Pero por mucho que lo quisiera negar, no se creía suficientemente capaz de guardar las distancias en ese asunto. Era cierto que Kaneki se había fortalecido lazos con Anteiku y por consecuencia se había alejado más de su mejor amigo. Y no lo creía justo. Ni para Kaneki ni para Hide. Ella lo había visto. Lo observador que su amigo podía llegar a ser. Y alguien con un agudo sentido de la verdad no podía ser engañado de tal modo.

Touka entró a su departamento, preparándose para dormir, pero la situación le había quitado el sueño. Y ahora solo quería pensar que hacer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de varios aplausos y un par de gritos de felicidad, acompañaron aquel magnifico momento en que Touka y Ken unieron sus labios en un beso que sellaba su matrimonio oficial. Ken usaba un completo traje blanco-desde el saco hasta el pantalón- y solo su corbata era el adorno negro a su traje de bodas.

Touka, usaba un precioso y sencillo vestido blanco, donde la parte de arriba era ceñido a su cuerpo con tela de encajes simples pero adorables, que dejaba traslucir al término de sus pechos una tela más blanca y suave. El escote dejaba a la vista su cuello y clavículas, amoldándose a sus hombros y terminando en estos mismos, sin mangas. Mientras que la falda era una sencilla y larga tela delgada y ligera, que terminaba en el suelo, sin dejar ver sus zapatos plateados. Touka no poseía ningún otro adorno más que el pequeño ramo de flores y sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio. Además de que su cabello había sido recogido en una trenza pequeña-debido a su corto cabello-adornada con flores pequeñas y blancas, que dejaba lucir sus dos ojos.

El beso duro brevemente, pues ambos se separaron, tanto por la vergüenza-ninguno de los dos mostraba esa clase de señas en público-como por el hecho de que ese mágico momento no podía durar para siempre. Kaneki la miraba dulcemente, y Touka estaba levemente sonrojada, incapaz de devolverle la mirada, lo cual le hacía ver adorable.

Ambos pudieron escuchar los aplausos de Anteiku y también los gritos efusivos de algunos invitados-invitados como Yui, Yoriko y Hide-.

La ceremonia se había llevado a cabo en un pequeño jardín a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el invierno aun no había calado por completo. Por supuesto que Kaneki contribuyo bastante económicamente para la boda, pero el Jefe insistió en que debía de gastar el resto de su dinero en algo mucho más importante y por supuesto que Kaneki supo a que se refería.

La fiesta avanzó con normalidad, donde Touka y Kaneki fueron presentándose ante nuevos invitados y nuevos ghouls conocidos del Jefe. Si hubiese sido por ambos, hubiera sido una boda pequeña, pero el Jefe le recomendó hacer el evento un poco más grande, para conocer un poco más personas de Anteiku.

El jardín contaba con una pequeña plaza con techo donde se habían colocado las sillas y mesas, entre otros adornos poco coloridos pero ciertamente hermosos y para entonces, ya estaba atardeciendo. Todos estaban con trajes formales, incluso Hide, quien se encontraba bailando de forma frenética en la pista de baile, mientras algunos invitados reían por la forma de desenvolverse de su amigo.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaneki-kun!

Ken no dudo en que, si escuchaba esa voz, esa maldita voz, todo iba a acabar en desastre. Quería fingir que no había escuchado nada, pero Touka se giro sobre su eje para voltear y ver quien le había llamado. Ken se giro, rodando los ojos y preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

-Tsukiyama-san-dijo él a modo de saludo, porque a pesar de todo, era respetuoso.

El hombre vestía sus elegantes galas negras con su extravagante forma de hablar, ese tono que tanto le irritaba. Touka, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-Oh, _my lady _Touka…-saludó el hombre, tomando su mano y besando el dorso de esta, pero soltándola casi de inmediato, para dirigirse a Kaneki-Kaneki-kun-susurró melodioso-Te ves tan apetitoso…

Ken solo alejo su rostro, aun sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, asqueado por su actitud.

-¿Quién te invito?-preguntó Touka, dejando que Kaneki la acercara a ella, como si fuese una barrera para él.

-Ah, el querido Jefe tuvo la maravilloso amabilidad de invitarme-contestó el otro-Aunque, siendo sincero, me impresione bastante que _my pretty _Kaneki-kun se casara tan pronto.

-¿_P-Pretty_?

-Y aun peor, que no fuera él quien me invitara a la ceremonia.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-contestó algo brusco-¿Por los "buenos" recuerdos?-agregó con sarcasmo pero sin quitar su semblante frio.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Después de todo son nuestros _sweet memori! _

Ken guardo silencio, y se alejo un paso, sin soltar a Touka.

-_You're crazy…_-fue lo único que dijo antes de alejarse con su esposa.

Ambos caminaron, lejos de él, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-No puedo creer que el Jefe lo invitara-murmuró Touka.

-Tampoco yo, pero no importa, no voy a cruzar palabra con él de nuevo

-¡Tú!

El abrazo efusivo de Hide, obligó a Ken a separarse de Touka, sin embargo, ella no parecía molesta por esto, más bien se notaba algo feliz.

-Mírate, estoy tan orgulloso de ti-Hide jalo una de sus mejillas.

Y a pesar de que Ken no se sintió a gusto con eso, sonrió y rió. Hide enarco una ceja, sintiéndose ofendido por no ser tomado en serio.

-Maldito, encima que te doy mi bendición…

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó el otro.

-Touka-san-llamó Yui, acercándose a ella-Muchas felicidades. Le ha traído mucha felicidad a Kaneki-san.

Ella se sonrojo levemente, pero se dispuso a no ser descortés y sonrió.

-No-aseguró-Él me la trajo a mí.

-Oye, tonta-le llamo Ayato a su hermana-Hay invitados que quieren verte.

Touka estaba bastante dispuesta a insultarlo de regresó, pero se vio interrumpida por otras personas, así que decidió callarse por el momento. Mientras que Ayato fijo su vista en su hermana. Su expresión era la nada, no mostraba absolutamente nada. Pero aun si su cuerpo y expresiones no lo demostraran, se sentía satisfecho con las decisiones de su hermana y tal vez un poco nostálgico.

-Ayato-san-le saludó la amiga de Touka, Yoriko

-Ah, hola-saludó.

-¿Se divierte?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-Claro que no. Esto de las fiestas son una mierda-contestó con toda sinceridad, pero lejos de asustar a Yoriko, está simplemente le vio calmada.

-Pero, Touka-chan se ve muy feliz…

Y Ayato la miro. Era cierto. Él más que nadie nunca se imaginó a su hermana con un vestido blanco y en una argolla de matrimonio en su mano izquierda. Él la conocía y conocía la vida ghoul mejor que nadie. Enamorarse y casarse tal vez era posible. Pero el futuro que aguardaba siempre era cruel, sobre todo para el fruto de aquel matrimonio que naciera. Era su mayor temor, aun si no lo admitiera. Que aquel hijo fuera abandonado por ambos padres a causa de la crueldad humana.

Y todo eso se lo había enseñado su hermana misma cuando luchaba como un león para conseguir comida y protegerlo a él de los humanos. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con ese brillo especial en sus ojos y con ese bebé creciendo en su interior, sin ningún remordimiento en su rostro.

-Discúlpeme, tengo que volver con mis padres-se despidió Yoriko, dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

-Oye-le detuvo el mayor de los Kirishima-Nunca te di las gracias por lo que hiciste la ultima vez…Y si…Necesitas algo sabes dónde buscarme…

La chica sonrió con calma y asintió.

-Así será, gracias…

Dicho esto, se fue.

La noche cayo más rápido de lo que los invitados esperaban. La mayoría se retiraron, pues era más peligroso volver a casa en la oscuridad de la noche. Por supuesto que los únicos que quedaron fue la familia de Anteiku en general. Y aunque Hide tuvo que acompañar a Yui a su hogar, regresó más tarde sin remordimiento alguno. Touka se había deshecho de su peinado hace rato y ahora descansaba plácidamente en una silla-porque ni Itori ni Irimi le permitieron quitarse su vestido-. Mientras que Ken, cargaba a Hinami en sus brazos, estando completamente dormida.

-Oye-le llamó Ayato de repente-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde diablos van a largarse?

-¿Prometes no seguirme si te lo digo?

-Cierra el pico y dime a donde se largaran.

-A nuestra nueva casa-le explicó-Está a solo quince minutos de aquí, cerca del barrio norte.

-He oído que son barrios tranquilos, ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste un lugar bacante?

-Últimamente la gente prefiere tener cerca la ciudad. Había una pequeña familia que se traslado y dejo en venta su hogar a un bajo precio. Así que…

-¿La pagaste tu solo?

-Trabajo dos turnos y no he gastado ni un centavo-se encogió de hombros-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras ir a vernos.

-¿Y yo para quiero ir a verlos? ¿Para verlos coger como si no hubiera un mañana?

-…No…-contesto-Pero supongo que querrás visitar a tu sobrino cuando nazca.

-Eso ni lo esperes. Tú mismo me lo traerás, maldito flojo.

Hubo una ligera sonrisa de parte de la familia, incluso Hide se atrevió a reír, sentado junto a su amigo. Itori tenía una copa de vino a en su mano derecho, mientras que los demás gozaban tomar café.

-Oye-le llamó Hide cuando todos se distrajeron con su propia broma-Ven, quiero hablarte-dijo levantándose de su asiento.

Kaneki tomo a Hinami y se la cedió a Ayato, mientras se disculpaba por un momento y caminaba junto a su amigo. Touka no se atrevió a mirar atrás a sabiendas de que el momento había llegado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Y?-fue la pregunta que le hizo.

-Yo que sé. Supongo que me siento un poco celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

-De Touka. Ahora ella tiene tu completa atención en todos los sentidos…

Kaneki vio a su amigo. A pesar de que mantenía esa postura de niño consentido o tal vez un niño haciendo algún berrinche, había cierta seriedad en su mirada, incluso sin verlo sabía lo que sentía. Y claro que no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Hide siempre había sido su mejor amigo y se había encargado de llenar su vacio cuando eran niños. Por supuesto que no quería dejarlo solo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

-Oye…-le llamó-¿Esto es una declaración?

-¿Ah?

-Es decir, tal vez si me hubieses dicho que tenías esas inclinaciones…Tal vez te hubiera considerado—

-¡Yo nunca dije eso!

-¿Quieres un beso de despedida?

-Leer tantos libros te llenó la cabeza de perversiones. Imbécil.

Sonrió, acercándose a su amigo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, atrapo su cuello con su brazo, recargándose en él.

-Sabes que estaré contigo, ¿verdad?

-Pues…sí….-contestó, sin embargo ya no había broma en sus ojos-¿Y tú? ¿Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

Kaneki tardo varios segundos en procesar esa pregunta. No porque no conociera la respuesta, si no el modo en que su amigo lo había dicho. Había sido casi con recelo. Como si estuviera reclamándole algo. Se separó un poco de él, liberándole del abrazó, viéndole de forma fija. Hide también le miraba, pero ya no de un modo divertido ni alegre. No se veía molesto, pero sí bastante serio, algo que muy contadas veces había notado en su mejor amigo. Y sin embargo, fue Hide que decidió romper ese silencio.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Kaneki. Pero eres un idiota…Mira que ocultar una cosa así…

-Hide…-murmuró con impresión.

-Kaneki-levanto la vista y le vio fijamente, con una sonrisa triste una mirada apacible-Lo sabía…

Silencio. El lugar se lleno de tensión de inmediato y Kaneki solo pudo contener el aliento, como si el hecho de respirar se hubiese vuelto un delito completo. Sus ojos se habían abierto enormemente y su garganta se atasco a causa de un nudo. Lo sabía. Hide lo sabía. Sabía que Kaneki era un ghoul, sabía que todos en la cafetería eran ghouls y probablemente, sabía que había matado a muchas personas inocentes cuando estuvo en Aogiri.

Y sin poder evitarlo, sintió unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Porque era justo lo que quería evitar. Que su amigo se enterara. Tal veza pudiera vivir con su rechazo, sin se enteraba en lo que se había convertido, pero no soportaría que Hide se pusiera en peligro. No de este modo.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-le llamó de nuevo-¿Aquella vez en que Nishio-sempai me golpe?

No contestó.

-Pensé que realmente iba a morir. Me hice el inconsciente, pero no tuvo piedad, ¿verdad?

Silencio de nuevo.

-Solo quería darte las gracias por intentar salvarme en aquella ocasión…

A estas alturas, Ken solo pudo verle, con la tensión alejándose de sus músculos, pero su respiración y corazón aun estaban agitados.

-Aunque…Te confieso que me sentí un poco…Alejado-continuó-Te veías muy bien con todos ellos, y no había cabida para mí. Por eso…quería esforzarme para ayudarte a superarlo…Pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer, ¿verdad?-se dijo más a sí mismo que a su amigo-Kaneki…No vayas por la vida cargando con todo tú solo. Es algo que siempre has hecho, ¿no?

Y de nuevo no pudo hablar. Claro que entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que su única familia resultara lastimada. Quizás el mundo humano era retorcido, extraño, cruel y asqueroso, pero el mundo ghoul era igual o peor. Un mundo donde no había reglas ni leyes que te impidieran hacer algo o no hacer algo. Y por esa misma razón no quería exponer a Hide a ser lastimado.

Y Hide, noto que, aun si sus palabras resultaran reconfortantes para su amigo, esté no se veía de acuerdo con ello. Y con la última esperanza en el pecho, se acerco a Kaneki y le regalo un cálido abrazo, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, como si con eso pudiera reconfortarlo.

-Oye-le llamo-Esta bien. Sé que vas a protegerme…

Kaneki no pudo hacer otra cosa más que devolverle el abrazo, deshaciéndose en lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Touka notó el mutismo que Kaneki había mantenido durante el camino hasta su nuevo hogar. Ella tampoco quiso decir nada, por miedo a que su enojo o su mal humor se intensificaran. Porque sabía que se encontraba descontento. Tal vez no con ella, pero si con la situación que estaba pasando. Y Ken sabía quién había ido a hablar con Hide y decirle lo que realmente había pasado. Porque aun si Hide fuese observador o inteligente, no había conseguido pruebas o fundamente necesarios para afirmar en lo que se había convertido. Y supo, de inmediato, quién había ido a comentarle su "estado".

Llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Era una pequeña y sencilla casa de un piso, que estaba en unos barrios alejados de la ciudad, con calles pavimentadas pero conservando su maleza natural. Con árboles naturales y casa hogareñas al estilo japonés como vecinas. A Ken le pareció el lugar perfecto para criar a su familia, en especial a Touka, quien estando embarazada, debía mantenerse lo más relajada posible. Además de que fue lo más cercano a Anteiku que pudo conseguir, y ellos estarían cerca para apoyarles, al menos durante el embarazo de Touka.

Estaba hecha madera en su mayor parte, pintada casi por completo de blanco. Tenía dos jardines uno de ellos era pequeño por el frente, que era cerrado de la calle por una reja para tener acceso a un camino que lo llevaba directo a la casa.

Ambos entraron en completo silencio, Kaneki por el frente, y quien saco las llaves para abrir la puerta y finalmente entrar. Encendió la luz del pasillo, la cual conectaba al resto de la casa, que era la sala al costado izquierdo y la cocina al costado derecho. El pasillo seguía hasta las habitaciones y el baño, y finalmente la puerta trasera donde estaba el patio espacioso. Ambos cruzaron la puerta y entraron en silencio, hasta que Ken se sentó en la sala, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, mientras intentaba relajarse en vano. Touka no dijo nada, hasta que no pudo soportar su mutismo.

-¿Estas molesto?-era una pregunta tonta y lo sabía, pero no podía decir algo más.

-Preocupado-corrigió él.

Ella se sentó a su lado, sin hacer contacto visual.

-Se que no estuvo bien ir a decirle sin consultarte. Pero incluso así, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-la declaración de Touka, hizo que Kaneki girara su rostro para verla-Ya no es por ti. Él no se merece esto. Lo estabas dejando. Y él tampoco se merece vivir en soledad. A veces es mejor estar en breve con las personas que amas a no haberlo hecho nunca…

Kaneki la miro, dando un largo suspiro, finalmente dejando todo eso de un lado. No le veía caso a estudiar el asunto o simplemente amargarse por algo que ya estaba hecho. Con calma, tomo el rostro de Touka entre sus manos y junto sus frentes cerrando los ojos, relajándose con su presencia. Después, como si se tratara de un de mente, rio por lo bajo. Touka solo pudo enarcar una ceja.

-¿De qué diablos te ríes, idiota?

-Nada…Solo que se me hace cómico todo esto…-comentó-Perdóname. Debería estar haciéndote el amor salvajemente y en vez de eso, solo te estoy amargando la noche.

-Imbécil-le murmuro antes de que Kaneki se apoderara de sus labios en un voraz beso.

-Ahora lo recompenso, señora Kaneki-murmuró contra sus labios y eso fue todo para ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota final: **Pues…Sip…

No me gusto mucho este capítulo. Más que nada porque no estaba muy inspirada para hacerlo. Lo siento, fue cortito o a mí se me hizo cortito, espero traer algo mejor el próximo capítulo.

Saludos.

* * *

**Atte. Ari**


	9. Casi sin incidentes

**Disclaimer:**Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Sui Ishida.

**_Advertencias: Amor en exceso/Poquito drama/Ken sufriendo (?_**

**Nota de la autora: **

Eh….*Han pasado 84 años*

Ok, antes de que lancen piedras disfruten el capítulo y…Y prometo que mi ausencia se explicaba abajo.

Nos leemos abajo…

* * *

**I**

* * *

_**2 meses**_

Ken se alisaba su chaleco que usaba para ir a trabajar a la cafetería, mientras escuchaba a Touka dar largas arcadas en el baño. Suspiró con cansancio.

Por más libros que leyera respecto al embarazo, el tema seguía siendo algo completamente espontaneó e inesperado que podría ver.

Ken se acercó a la puerta, tocando en ella suavemente para recibir un inconfundible "Vete" de parte de Touka, que ignoró por completo.

Touka tenía metida la cabeza en el retrete, terminando de expulsar lo poco que había comido como desayuno. Había entendido que los síntomas serían más intensos, pero era natural sí los ghouls en organismos eran más fuertes.

Ken se sentó en el suelo a su lado, acariciando su espalda suavemente, manteniéndose a su lado. En cuanto Touka pareció terminar, se quedó unos segundos en silencio, levantando el rostro para respirar profundamente, dejando que su respiración se normalizara.

-Vete, es asqueroso.

-Está bien, no me molesta-Ken le extendió un poco de papel y aunque Touka rezongó no pudo rechazarla.

Ken ayudo a Touka a volver al futon que había puesto para ambos, pues aun no podía pagar una cama y un colchón, pero Touka no se quejaba sobre eso, solo de _"los malditos síntomas que no me dejan dormir"._

-¿Aun te sientes mareada?

-Un poco, pero solo por las mañanas…

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta principal.

-Debe ser Itori.

Ken se levantó a abrir, efectivamente era Itori con Hinami, que venían bien abrigadas y con un paraguas que las protegía de la pequeña llovizna que se había soltado en el distrito.

-¡Hermano! –ella lo saludó con un efusivo abrazo que Ken regresó de inmediato.

-Perdona la tardanza, Kaneki-kun.

-No hay problema, Itori-san, lamento las molestias.

-No es ninguna, echamos de menos a Touka-chan-confesó ella entrando a la pequeña casa, quitándose la chamarra para dejarla colgado en el perchero y guardar el paraguas-Pero deberías apurarte, Anteiku casi abre.

-Oh, claro.

Ken caminó con rapidez hasta llegar a la habitación, donde encontró a Touka recostada, tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

-Tengo que irme, Itori cuidara de ti.

Touka asintió de forma poco enérgica. Ken se acercó hasta ella y le beso la coronilla de su cabeza.

-Descansa-le pidió en voz baja, antes de tomar su chaqueta y el paraguas para salir a la calle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-… ¡Oh por Dios este es hermoso!

-_Awww_, mira esa cosita tan linda…

-¡Oh, este es de Pokemon!

Ken se encargaba de limpiar los vasos de vidrio con un pañuelo blanco mientras escuchaba como Hide y Yui platicaban desde la barra. Habían llevado la revista _Knit in Heart _(*) donde mostraban una gran variedad de ropa para bebes que podían comprar o bien instructivos para hacerlos con aguja y lana.

-¡¿Qué te parece esta, Kaneki?!-le gritó Hide levantando la revista mostrándole una página donde ponía un pequeño vestido color café claro bastante adorable.

-Ya te dije que elijas ropa neutra, ni siquiera sabemos que va a ser…

-Pero se ve tan liiiindo~-agregó Hide con voz chillona.

-Por cierto Kaneki-san, ¿Cuándo irán al médico para ver su sexo?

Ken no pudo evitar tensarse levemente en cuanto se lo preguntó.

-No lo haremos, queremos que sea sorpresa-contestó.

-Oh, pero cuando será la próxima consulta, me gustaría estar ahí—

-¡Yuuui! ¡Se supone que eso es de padres nada más! ¡No seas entrometida!-le reprochó Hide con un ligero puchero.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Ken agradeció en silencio que Hide detuviera la lluvia de preguntas que probablemente caería sobre él. Obviamente no podían ir con un médico normal. Detectaría de inmediato que son ghouls y eso no podían permitirlo. El único médico que conocían hasta ahora era el padre muerto de Hinami.

-¿Cómo esta Touka-chan?

-Bueno, no ha dejado de vomitar en estos días…Pero creo que es normal.

-De hecho lo es-dijo Yui-Cuando mi madre se embarazó solía estar cansada y mareada todo el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo estaba tu padre? Porque Ken parece que no ha dormid en un muy largo tiempo-se mofó Hide.

-Cállate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayato tenía una vena cruzándole la frente. Claro que su primera intención era simplemente pasar a saludar, darle un par de insultos a su hermana, tal vez burlarse de ella si se sentía mal, lo casual.

Pero ahora mismo solo escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta como su hermana devoraba la comida que recién había recogido. Había entrado siendo recibido por la mocosa y por Itori, antes de que una sombra llegara corriendo hasta él y le arrebatara la carne que estaba guardado para él.

En esos momentos estaba frustrado y hambriento. ¡Se suponía que la maldita acababa de vomitar y ahora estaba tragando como cerdo!

-Ya, Ayato-kun, deja de refunfuñar y ven a sentarte con nosotros-le llamó Itori con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le servía una taza de café humeante.

-Tsk, en serio, paso para ayudar y terminó sin comer.

-Bueno, ayudaste a Touka, le diste algo que ella quería, así que todo está bien.

-Como sea, me largo.

-Espera a que termine, anda siéntate y trata de relajarte.

-No quiero.

Itori no perdió la paciencia y con una sonrisa comprensiva lo observó.

-Entonces ve a ayudar a Hinami con su tarea, últimamente tiene problemas con la aritmética.

-Tsk.

Ayato no se dignó a mirarla, simplemente caminó por la casa, prácticamente vacía hasta llegar a la pequeña sala que tenía una mesa baja con algunos cojines y una televisión sencilla. Hinami leía un libro grueso y negro, con papales, lapiceros y una libreta de cálculo a un lado.

-Hey-le llamó-No deberías estar haciendo tarea…

Hinami bajó la mirada con pesar. Siempre había sido una buena alumna, pero últimamente la tensión en la casa le habían dejado con una concentración poco concreta. Sin mencionar otra cosa.

-No entiendo cómo hacer los problemas…

-¿Eh?-Ayato se sentó a su lado, mirando sus apuntes por un momento-¿Quién te da las clases?

Hinami nuevamente enmudeció, desviando la vista, tratando de que su cambio de humor no se notara.

-Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

-Era…Mi hermano Ken…

Ayato no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

-También Touka-chan, pero…Ahora ya no…

Ayato la observó por varios segundos, antes de suspirar y cerrar los libros de un golpe, sentándose de forma más cómoda. Luego tomo a Hinami y la giro de modo que pudieran verse cara a cara.

-Oye, habla claro, quieres. Esto no es por la maldita tarea, hay algo más y espero que lo digas ahora si no quieres que te saque la verdad a…cosquillas.

Ayato casi enrojece con la última frase. Ciertamente no planeaba decir "cosquillas" así como así, sino "golpes", pero al parecer decir esa frase en la calle y con un ser querido era completamente distinto.

Hinami lo miro intensamente antes de empezar a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-Es que…Touka y Kaneki van a tener un bebé…

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-Van a tener un hijo…Se van a dedicar siempre a él…Y yo ya no…

Hinami no pudo seguir. Le avergonzaba mostrar sentimientos como esos, más que nada porque ella fue de las primeras en alegrarse al saber que pronto habría un nuevo miembro en la familia. Pero en cuanto Ken ya no pudo asesorarla más en sus lecturas y Touka ya no pudo arroparla en la cama todas las noches la verdad la golpeó muy fuerte.

Se sentía desplazada, como sí su propia familia la hubiera echó a un lado para hacer feliz a alguien más. Por supuesto que no quería eso, pero tampoco quería ser egoísta y no se atrevía a decir lo que sentía. Quería que su familia fuera feliz aun sí ella no lo fuera.

Ayato comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba.

-Oye, basta con esa mierda-le dijo-No pienses estupideces, nadie va a remplazarte, ni a tomar tu lugar, ni a quitarte a tus hermanos…

Pese a sus palabras duras y directas, Hinami no pareció desechar esa idea y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas poco a poco. Ayato suspiró.

No era bueno hablando con los niños. De hecho, no era bueno hablando con muchas personas debido a su actitud áspera. Pensó por un momento en una forma de explicar lo que estaba pasando pero sin ser demasiado brutal para evitar que esa niña llorara.

-Bueno, escucha…-comenzó de forma insegura-Imagina que el…corazón de Ken y Touka es como un pastel…Sí estas solo tú entonces es todo para ti. Pero luego llega otra persona y ahora deben dividirlo en dos…Y luego otra y entonces deben dividirlo en tres…Y bueno…Así sucesivamente…

Hinami parecía prestarle atención. Ayato trataba de conectar sus palabras y de no tartamudear tanto, Hinami lo observó lamer sus labios con nerviosismo varias veces.

-En fin, el punto es que…Cuando comes el pastel solo no sabe igual si lo hace acompañado…Con gente que te quiere, con gente que disfrutara estar contigo, compartiendo ese pastel…Eso es lo que va a pasar…Pero para nada te quedaras sin tu pieza…

Hinami pareció reflexionar lo que había dicho por un momento, antes de dejar nuevamente que otras lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, vamos!-gritó él con frustración, su principal motivo para explicar algo tan ridículo era evitar que llorara-Dios, eres una mocosa-el levantó su rostro y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos de forma poco tierna-¡Basta! ¡Ese mocoso nacerá! ¡Tú vas a quererlo y sí no—!

Antes de que contestara, Hinami lo abrazó del cuello enterrando su rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a él de forma potente. Ayato tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, antes de apenas tocar su pequeño cuerpo, dándole torpes palmaditas en su espalda.

-No seas tonta-le reprendió con voz suave-De todas formas, olvida a esos idiotas, yo voy a darte esas malditas clases a partir de ahora.

Hinami sonrió sin dejar de llorar.

-G-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? Más te vale estar preparada para estudiar como nunca, no voy a ser tan blando como el maldito parchecito.

Ella rio con ganas de nuevo, antes de separar, cesando su llanto y limpiándose los ojos. Para luego mostrar una radiante sonrisa. Ayato no pudo levantar las comisuras de sus labios por eso, apenas visible, pero lo hizo.

Escucharon como la puerta se abría y dejaba pasar a una Touka tranquila y satisfecha. Ella se paró en medio de la sala olfateando en voz alta.

-¿Hay café?

-¿Enserio? Acaba de tragarte mi comida y aun quieres café… Ya quiero verte como una vaca…

-Cállate-le contestó ella de mala gana-Y sírveme café.

-¿¡Que cosa?!

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando entrar a un Ken con un rostro cansado pero que se iluminó al ver a su esposa y a Hinami.

-Ya volví.

Touka sonrió cálidamente.

-Bienvenido.

-¡Hermano!

Hinami lo recibió, de nuevo, con un efusivo abrazo que Ken recibió alegre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ken salió temprano del trabajo, tenía una ligera sensación de hambre pese a no tener cerca la fecha límite de su apetito ghoul. Suponía que Touka le había pegado el antojo cuando ella llevaba comiendo carne cada dos semanas sin falta e incluso menos. O tal vez por el estrés al que se había sometido por el trabajo. Sin embargo él no quería romper esa línea de comida que llevaba desde que había aceptado su naturaleza, así que se mentalizo para tomar un par de tazas de café para calmar el apetito.

Ken entró a su casa, escuchando las voces de la tv, enarcando una ceja con duda pues era media noche y no le parecía que Touka estuviera levantada tan tarde.

-Oh, Ken, bienvenido…

Touka salió de la cocina con un suéter largo que le cubría los muslos y un pequeño short que apenas se notaba. Era una imagen que Ken hubiera disfrutado plenamente, de no ser porque en sus manos Touka llevaba un tazón lleno de granos de café con una cuchara en él mismo.

-Touka-chan-saludó él-Esto… ¿Qué haces?

-No podía dormir, tenía hambre-contestó ella tranquilamente.

-Y-Ya veo, entonces estabas preparando café, ¿no?

-¿Eh? No, lo estoy comiendo así…

Ken no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien, pero se tragó la duda cuando Touka tomo una enorme cucharada de granos de café y se la llevó a la boca, escuchando como masticaba y viendo su rostro de satisfacción.

Ken no pudo evitar dar una mueca de desconcierto.

-¿Qué?

-N-Nada-dijo él, caminando hacia la cocina, decidido a simplemente dejar esa imagen pasar, tomar algo de café e irse a dormir.

Fue grande su sorpresa cuando no encontró en la alacena las bolsas de café que él y Touka habían almacenado. Ken regresó sobre sus pasos, encontrando a Touka en la sala viendo la tele y sin abandonar el tazón.

-Touka-chan-le llamó-Uhm… ¿El café?

-Oh, ¿Quieres?-contestó ella mostrándole el tazón, aun con una buena cantidad.

-Me gustaría un poco para hacer café…

Touka frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Pues bien, no comas-replicó ella, guardándose el tazón de nuevo e ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Sí Ken hubiera tenido un buen humor tal vez simplemente hubiera hecho algo para evitar que ella se molestara, pero estaba cansado y hambriento. Regresó sobre sus pasos de forma enérgica por la pequeña rabia que apareció en él.

-¿No compraste más?

-¿Me hablas a mi Ken Kaneki?

Ken tragó duro, en un burdo intento por tragarse su furia.

-Sí, te hablo a ti. ¿No hay más o te lo acabaste todo?

-¿Para quieres más?

-Tengo hambre.

-Aquí hay, puedes comerlos…

-¡Y YO NO QUIERO ESO!

Ken nunca gritaba, era muy rara la vez en que perdía los estribos o se enfada. Pero estaba cansado, irritado y hambriento, y su legendaria paciencia se había ido de paseo por una burda pelea.

Touka lo miro con un rostro irritado, y Ken por un momento pensó que le gritaría e incluso le aventaría el tazón que tenía en sus manos temblorosas. Pero en vez de eso, noto como sus ojos se cristalizaban y bajaba la mirada en un intento por evitar que la oyera sollozar.

Ken se quedó de piedra.

-¡Tú…! ¡Tú no me quieres!

_¿Eh…?_

_¡¿Eehhh?!_

-¡Sí te gusta la comida de otra solo vete!-le grito ella, entre lágrimas y sollozos-¡Es porque engorde, verdad! ¡De seguro ni querías casarte conmigo, solo lo hiciste porque estoy esperando un hijo tuyo!

Touka no pudo seguir, de inmediato se echó a llorar de golpe y la habitación se encerró en una burbuja donde lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de Touka.

Ken la miro por un momento en silencio. En ese instante pensó que se veía realmente adorable, como una pequeña niña a la que debía proteger. Suspiró dejando de lado toda esa furia y esa frustración.

Se acercó a ella con paciencia y lentitud, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y apretándola contra el suyo. Aunque Touka se negó al principio, no luchó porque la abrazara. Él besó su sien.

-Claro que no-afirmó-Te amo…Solo que no tengo antojo de eso…

Touka lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Enserio?

Ken se enterneció aún más por su tono de voz tan infantil y adorable.

-Claro que sí-contestó-Anda, vamos a dormir.

Ken la llevó de la mano hasta el futon y la arropó, dejándola descansar. Regresó a la cocina y se hizo su café con los granos sobrantes de Touka, para luego irse a dormir, sintiendo como Touka entrelazaba su mano con la suya. Él durmió con una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Touka-chan!

Hide había ido a visitarlos en un domingo de descanso, el que Ken se había tomado la molestia de quedarse en cada y cuidar de Touka debidamente. Ambos se extrañaban.

-¡Mira!-Hide sacó de una bolsa una blusa para embarazada holgada negra con un estampado de un esqueleto de bebe adorable.

Touka la tomo entre sus manos, observándola con admiración.

-Gracias-agradeció ella.

-Aunque no podrá usarla al menos hasta el segundo trimestre.

-¡Ya se! ¡Pero, quiero que mi ahijado se sienta cómodo!

-Aun así cuesta creer que tú lo elegiste…

-¿¡Que me estas tratando de decir?!

-Yui te ayudo, ¿cierto?

-…Tal vez…-dijo Hide-¡Me encantaría que fuera niña! ¿No?

-La verdad, lo que sea está bien-contestó Ken.

-¿Han visto nombres?

Ken y Touka se miraron antes de contestar con algo de inseguridad.

-No…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ustedes no han preparado nada!-les regañó.

-Hazlo tú, eres el padrino.-le ordenó Ken.

-¡Yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo!

Touka se permitió reírse un poco, encantada por la pequeña escena que los amigos hacían, como pequeños niños. Aunque claramente Ken evadía cada réplica con astucia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**3 meses**_

Ken llegó a las cuatro y media de la mañana, con el cuerpo molido y un cansancio realmente notable. Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era dormir, dormir y no despertar hasta las doce de la mañana era cuando empezaba su turno en la cafetería. Llevaba así al menos un mes y medio y su cuerpo lo resentía.

Quería creer que era pasajero y que pronto se acostumbraría a ese horario personal.

Caminó hasta su habitación, quitándose la ropa en el proceso, tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, sabía que Touka estaba dormida.

En cuanto se recostó, suspiró lleno de alivio a oscuras, antes de sentir una mano en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Ken?

-Duerme, estoy bien-le contestó él de forma floja.

Pasaron un par de minutos, en los que se escuchó silencio, antes de sentir que Touka se movía debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Qué—?

-Ken-le llamó ella.

Ken, de repente sintió la misma mano fría que tomaba la suya y la dirigía hasta uno de sus senos, desnudos. No se sorprendió al ver que el resto de su cuerpo también lo estaba, pero sí lo sorprendió que Touka tomara la iniciativa tan repentinamente. Se suponía que hasta hace no mucho ella también estaba cansada, vomitando en cada momento y comiendo en exceso. Demasiado de eso lo había dejado en abstinencia desde el día de la boda, cosa de la que ni siquiera se quejó cuando empezó a trabajar como loco.

-Oye…

-Por favor…-rogó ella en un pequeño gemido.

Ken había leído que el placer sexual se incrementaba durante el embarazo, pero no esperaba que tan pronto. Se maldijo a sí mismo porque en ese mismo instante no tenía fuerzas para hacer el amor, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Touka lo besó acallándolo y montándose encima de él. Inevitablemente la entrepierna de Ken dio un tirón ante eso, sobre todo cuando sintió sus senos desnudos restregándose en su pecho.

No pudo evitarlo. Se dejó llevar y uso sus manos para amoldar los senos de su esposa, mientras ella se encargaba de lo demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ken cayó exhausto por segunda vez consecutiva. Estaba perlado de sudor y el aire le faltaba. Sí cuando llegó del trabajo estaba cansado, ahora quería morir y no despertar por un par de años.

Pensó que pronto se dejaría llevar por el placer del sueño, antes de sentir la misma mano en su pecho de nuevo.

-No me digas que ya te cansaste.

Ken chillo de frustración. Finalmente se rindió y decidió decirle a Touka que no estaba de ánimos, sabiendo que ella comprendería.

Y sí.

Finalmente Ken pudo dormir…

…En la sala de la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Nota final:**

(*) Es una revista japonesa tejidos de bebé, la verdad no investigué más. Más que nada porque no sé hablar japonés y no encontré información ni en ingles ni en español.  
Pues sí…

* * *

Créanme que mi inspiración no había regresado desde la última vez que escribí hasta ayer. Y pues, por eso…volví.

*Le avientan piedras*

Ok, ok, vamos a aclarar unas cosas más.

Primero que nada, lamento de verdad la tardanza por otro capítulo. Pero como ya dije, no tenía ánimos de escribir, al menos no este fic. Cada vez que entraba para crear un capitulo escribía y borraba constantemente.

Pero gracias. GRACIAS. Por esperar una actualización, gracias a las personas que están pendientes pese a todo.

Como las excusas son pésimas, mejor los dejo con lo que más les interesa.

* * *

**Sobre el capítulo.**

Todos deseábamos a un Ken sufriendo y a una Touka con achaques xD

Pero ya enserio.

Tuve que leer mucho para hacer los síntomas de Touka. Es mucho más difícil adaptar esos síntomas a un embarazo ghoul, pues porque no comen nada :v

Pero en los dos primeros meses es donde tienen más achaques de vómitos, mareos, fatiga, mucha hambre y dolor en los senos- aunque eso lo omití-.

En el primer trimestre es donde-según leí-las hormonas se alborotan, el vientre crece ligeramente y los malestares del mes anterior van disminuyendo. La verdad no tengo idea en que mes o que etapa del embarazo el deseo sexual de la mujer aumenta, yo asumo que este, pero por si acaso voy a investigar aún más.

El embarazo de Touka iré desarrollando dos meses en un capitulo, aunque en el siguiente serán los síntomas de tres meses de embarazo porque el tercer mes me quedó corto.

Ken seguirá sufriendo sin dudas, pero es un mal necesario y un mal que al final valdrá la pena.

También quiero avanzar un poco con el AyaHina, cada día me enamoro más de esta pareja. Probablemente le dedique un único capítulo especial para ellos, no muy largo, pero no será hasta que el bebé nazca, mínimo.

Por el momento todo va a ser mucho amor y alegría y cosas graciosas, así que si buscan drama no va a venir muy pronto xD Sorry.

¿Cuándo publicare capitulo?

Ni idea, espero que pronto, como mínimo en una semana sí es que mi musa no me deja de nuevo xD Pero igual no aseguro nada.

También no crean que olvide el tema del nombre y el sexo del bebé. Creo que ya tengo definido que será, por el nombre aun no me decido, sí aún no han aportado nombre les sugiero que lo hagan para que lo tome en cuenta.

Creo que eso sería todo.

* * *

**Atención.  
Necesito, urgentemente, una beta…**

Sí, que bajo he caído. Es que de verdad que ya casi no uso la computadora y necesito de verdad una para que me evite el trabajo de revisar que no tenga faltas de ortografía y que el capítulo en general este en calidad para subirse.

Además de que la escuela me está consumiendo, aun peor porque tengo que recusar un par de materias y creo que no es necesario mencionar de nuevo que mi horario es muy jodido xD

Así que sí les interesa, por favor, déjenme un PM por fanfiction y yo con gusto me comunicare.

.

**Propaganda:**

Ok, escribí hace rato ya un One-Shot de misterio, criminal y drama de Tokyo Ghoul, sí gustan pasar a leerlo, adelante xD

.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Nuevamente gracias por esperar. Me encantaría leer sus review para saber sí el capítulo estuvo bien, estoy dudosa respecto a eso. Eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo en las sombras.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

_**Atte. Ari**_


End file.
